


limbo

by eyeronicmuch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeronicmuch/pseuds/eyeronicmuch
Summary: and then Jaehyun smiles at him and oh. Yuta gets it. It’s the dimples in his cheeks, the crinkles of his eyes, the red tips of his ears, the honey brown of his irises, they all make him look so inherently and undeniably human, only he isn’t.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 84
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is limbo by jiwoo!  
> this will probably be short jdhfdk

Yuta blames Ten. 

He blames Ten and his stupid fascination with the dark arts and magick and his stupid ideas and his stupid wide eyes that begged him to draw a demon summoning circle.

“Evocation is a two person thing,” Ten explains, “I can’t do this alone, and I know no one else will agree to help me. And you’re a good friend, right? You’re a wonderful friend. The best friend anyone could ask for.”

Ten is persuasive. If his mind is set on something, he’ll get it one way or another. It’s how he befriended Yuta in the first place and it’s how he persuaded Yuta to do the whole summoning thing in his living room.

“It’s spacious,” Ten says. “My living room is a mess, and the pentagram needs to be pretty big.”

He’s wearing all black with a long hat on his head, like a mainstream witch in cartoons and media. He previously dimmed the lights in Yuta’s living room and lit five scented candles, for the aesthetic, he said. Yuta thinks that summoning a demon while it smells like vanilla kind of ruins the whole dark eerie vibe they’re going for, but he lets Ten have fun with this.

In retrospect, Yuta only agreed partially as a joke and partially because of not wanting to deal with any more Ten’s of pestering. Technically, what could go wrong? Ten’s ‘experiment’ fails – obviously – and Ten leaves him alone for the evening so Yuta could study. Moreover, Ten promised him a favour, so there really wasn’t much to worry about. 

Ten came prepared. He brought his huge dusty book about demons and a basket of wax and incense.

“First, we need to get rid of your carpet, move the furniture a bit. Also, we need a mirror. There’s a mirror in your room right?”

“What the hell do we need a mirror for?”

Ten says, ”Like a portal. In case the demon wants to communicate with us – me – you know. I don’t know if it’ll work, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

It’s quite fascinating to see Ten so immersed into western esotericism, really. Ten spills knowledge from his tongue, only Yuta doesn’t quite follow. It’s only eight in the evening, but he’s had a long day and quite frankly, he wants to get this over with. 

“Okay. Let me get my mirror.” It’s large and heavy, and Yuta places it against his couch. Ten gives him a piece of white chalk, and Yuta nearly cries at the thought of it staining his parquet. Ten so owes him.

Ten shows him the pentagram they’re supposed to draw. It looks almost exactly like Yuta’s has seen in mass pop culture: a circle with a star in it, only with a lot of inscriptures around the circle and inside the star. The chalk scrapes over the floor jarringly, and Yuta thinks he’s the idiot here, indulging Ten in his little activities, but oh well, at least he’s a good friend. 

Ten burns the incense, and the strong smell mixed with the aroma of the vanilla candles almost makes Yuta’s head spin. He won’t lie, under the mask of indifference he’s on the edge of his seat. Ten looks like he knows what he’s doing, with his painted hands and the offerings he dumps into the center of the diagram. Then, he sits across of Yuta, opens the book finally. 

“I took a Latin course just for this exact moment,” Ten says, pleased, skimming over its worn pages. “I hope my pronunciation isn’t too bad.”

“Oh, Christ,” Yuta says. “Why are we summoning a demon again?”

“Because midterms are nearing.”

“And how will a demon exactly help with your exams?”

Ten opens his mouth, then closes it. “Good point, actually. I haven’t quite thought of that. Maybe it could help me study?” 

Yuta looks at him wide-eyed, and Ten laughs. “I’m only kidding. Although I wouldn’t mind some help. I want to see whether my summoning abilities have improved.”

“You mean you’ve tried this before?”

Ten nods nonchalantly. “I mostly cast simple spells, but I’ve never summoned a demon before. I want to try. They say, if you summon a demon they’ll be at your command, like a genie, hah.”

Now, Yuta doesn’t think Ten is insane, but he’s something incredibly close to it. Ten is an intelligent person, and although he does prank Yuta a lot, he’s taking this far too seriously for it to only be a prank. Ten has had a fascination with witchcraft since long ago, but Yuta never thought it ran that deep. Although, if he thinks about it, whenever he visited Ten’s dorm it always smelled of chemicals and herbs. 

“Right. Okay. Nice.”

“Let’s do this.”

Yuta can’t say he expected anything, because after all, demons don’t exist and never have, but there’s something about the dimming of the candlelight that makes his skin prickle. Maybe he’s overthinking. There’s a gust of wind as soon as Ten opens his mouth and starts reciting a spell. Yuta would say the timing is funny, but then remembers all the windows are closed in his apartment. Suddenly it’s not funny anymore. 

Moonlight falls onto the mirror, which reflects a ray right into the diagram, and then there’s smoke. A loud puff. Ten’s eyes are closed, seemingly unaffected by everything’s that happening. 

“Ten! What the hell!” Yuta whisper-shouts, alarmed by the growing smoke. Ten cracks an eye open, and his expression turns from annoyance from being disturbed into sheer surprise.

“Holy hell,” Ten says. “I didn’t think this would work.”

The candlelights go out for exactly one second before they start flickering again, bright and warm, and then the smoke turns into fire, a flaming red then blue fire, later revealing a figure standing in the pentagram. 

Yuta’s jaw almost hangs open. The fire looks scorching hot, but it isn’t melting the parquet or anything. Yuta thinks, this can’t possibly be real, what in the world did Ten _do_ , but then the fire dissipates and Yuta can see the figure who was right in the middle of it better. He’s heard about demons, from Ten, from cartoons and movies and literature, he’s heard they come in wicked shapes and forms and sizes, some resembling humans, some as hideous creatures with ragged skin and evil eyes, but oh. No one has told Yuta that demons were this beautiful. 

The demon locks eyes with Yuta first. They’re impossibly yellow and glowing, with slit-like pupils and Yuta feels his blood run cold. It looks like a human, painfully so. With a human face and hands and a nose and mouth and everything. Yuta stumbles back, scared. Never in a million years he would’ve thought Ten’s evocation thing would work. Hell, he didn’t even think the supernatural was real, but here he is, his beliefs proven wrong.

It’s Ten who cuts through the tension. 

“It worked? It worked!” He runs to turn on the light in the apartment. Yuta thinks, if he blinks, the demon will go away, but when he does so, the demon is still there, standing, now illuminated with artificial ceiling lights. Yuta pinches himself, but doesn’t wake up. This is all real.

Ten looks just as stunned as he is, but his expression has a twinge of delight as well as disbelief. The demon blinks away from Yuta and notices Ten’s presence. It looks around the place, its pupils dilating into human-like ones. It doesn’t say anything. 

“Perhaps summoning a fourteenth century demon wasn’t my brightest idea, in retrospect,” Ten says.

“Ten, do something,” Yuta whispers, inching closer to his friend in fear. “Send that thing back where it came from.”

“I don’t know _how_ ,” Ten whines, “The book only talks about summoning demons, not sending them back!”

Yuta almost whacks him, but before he can, the demon speaks, making Yuta halt. 

“It appears I’ve been summoned,” it says slowly, calmly. Yuta feels faint. He nudges Ten to say something. 

“Ah…” Ten says awkwardly. “Hello. Uh. This has been, uh, a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” There’s something freaky about the demon’s yellow eyes, something alluring about the way they widen. 

“I was trying out a spell in this ancient book, you see, I didn’t think it would work.”

“Don’t you know evocation comes with a price?” the demon says. “You’ve summoned me, you must give me something in return for your wishes.”

“There are no wishes!” Ten exclaims. “You can go back. Please?” 

“What is your name?” the demon asks. 

“Uh. Ten?” Ten says, sounding unsure. Gone is the Ten that was sure of his witchcraft capabilities, now he just looks frightened. 

“Not yours,” the demon turns to Yuta, eyes piercing. “Yours.”

Yuta pales at their intensity. He feels Ten clutch his arm. “Um. I wasn’t the one who summoned you.”

“Your eyes were the first ones I saw,” the demon explains, “So according to the runes, I am under your command.”

“Yuta,” Yuta whispers. 

“So, what would your first command be, Yuta?” The demon asks. His voice sounds deep.

“Uh, please go back?”

“Seriously?” it asks, perplexed. 

Yuta gives him a look. “As I said, this was a misunderstanding.”

The demon leans towards Yuta’s personal space, eyes scrutinising. Yuta almost steps back, petrified. He closes his eyes shut. “Very well,” the demon says, stepping back. And then he’s gone wordlessly, like nothing happened. 

“What the fuck.” Ten stares at the now empty living room. “Yuta, what the fuck just happened.”

Yut opens his eyes. “Is it gone?”

“It’s gone.”

Yuta exhales. “Ten, I’m gonna punch you, okay?” he says, and swings a fist, but Ten dodges it with a shriek.

“Stop, stop! I’m sorry! I didn’t know,” Ten looks remorseful. “The demon– it’s gone now, right? We can relax. Crisis averted.”

Yuta says. “Right. Maybe. Let’s just– clean this up. We have exams soon, we should’ve studied.” He observes the pentagram, looks for traces of fire but finds nothing, not even a speck of ash. It’s so surreal, how did that fire not burn anything?

Ten pats Yuta on the back. “I’ll clean this, don’t worry. You rest. I’m sorry, man.”

“Maybe you should cut out with the whole demon summoning thing,” Yuta suggests. 

Ten snorts, “Alright, no more demon summoning. I’ll just stick to my herbs. Little medicine spells, maybe.”

“Ten!”

“I’ll order a pizza, okay? Will that calm you down?”

“Maybe,” Yuta grumbles. “How are you not shaken up?”

“Oh, believe me, I’m scared shitless, but at the same time, this is so _cool_. You now have your own demon.”

“I don’t want one!” Yuta says. “I’m never indulging you ever again.”

Ten moves to hug Yuta hard and tight, “You’re the only friend ever. Don’t worry, we’ll think of a way to sort this out.”

“We’d better,” Yuta sighs.

It’s at ten in the evening when Yuta realizes he hasn’t studied at all today. He doesn’t know if there’s any point in cramming information this late, but he’s running on limited time. He opens up the weekly learning presentation and starts writing down notes, still disturbed about today’s events. 

The flicker of the candles, the gust of the wind, the smoke, the blue fire. Yuta can’t really focus on studying anymore. 

“Ah,” he says after an hour, “If only that demon could help with my sociology midterm like Ten had joked about.”

“Is that a request?” There’s a voice right next to Yuta’s ear.

Yuta jumps back. “Jesus Christ!” 

Yellow eyes look right back at him, unblinking. Yuta rubs his eyes. Is he hallucinating? He might as well have fully lost it, or this is some sick fever dream, for there is absolutely no way that the demon he summoned earlier and sent back is now standing right next to his desk, eyes glowing. 

“Uh. What are you doing here?”

“You summoned me.”

Yuta blinks. “Not really– I– I was just talking to myself. How are you here? I didn’t cast a spell.”

“That only needs to be done once. Now I can appear and disappear whenever you wish.”

“Wow, you’re taking this quite seriously, aren’t you? I thought it was clear that we summoned you by mistake.”

“There was no mistake,” the demon says, “Summoning the strongest demon on this planet is no mistake. Your friend is quite ambitious to try and summon a demon like me.”

Oh great, Yuta thinks to himself, not only did Ten rope him into a mess, he roped him into a _huge_ mess, and now he has to deal with a high-ranking demon. Does Yuta deserve this for being a good friend? He doesn’t think so. He deserves a pat on the back, a good night’s rest, maybe. But Yuta doesn’t think he’ll sleep well tonight, knowing that there’s a demon now attached to him. 

“Then, uh, why did you let yourself be summoned? If you’re so strong.”

“I don’t have a choice with that. Though I must say, your friend is quite good with his runes. It’s a difficult spell. One mistake and it could have cost your friend his life.” 

Yuta feels his palms start sweating. He didn’t think Ten’s shenanigans were so dangerous. Where did he even find that book? 

“And now,” the demon continues, “we both are bound together.”

“I understand,” Yuta says slowly. He really doesn’t. Attaching a demon to his hip has never crossed his mind not even in his wildest dreams so he really doesn’t understand how he ended up here in this situation. It’s all Ten’s fault. 

“Don’t look so frightened,” the demon says. Yuta thinks it tries to sound comforting, tries to smile. “I’m harmless, I won’t kill. I’m just going to be by your side from now on.”

Yuta nods. He supposes he can’t do anything about that, not until Ten figures out how to get rid of demons you summoned as a joke.

“Do you– do you have a name?” Yuta asks.

“Jaehyun,” the demon replies. “Humans know me by that name.”

“Jaehyun,” Yuta repeats. It sounds like a normal human name. Jaehyun itself – himself? – looks so much like a normal person. He has fair skin and a tall build, only his fangs are a bit sharp and his eyes glow, and there’s a huge tattoo all over the front of his neck, Yuta notices. He gulps. He should send him back to Hell, or wherever Jaehyun resides, but, he thinks, because Jaehyun is already here, Yuta might as well make use of him.

“Jaehyun,” Yuta says steadily, “do you by chance know anything about sociology?”

“If you wish for my help, just say so.”

“Just help me, Jaehyun,” Yuta sighs. “If I flunk this course it would be so embarrassing.”

“Oh, well we wouldn’t want that, would we,” Jaehyun smiles, and right now it looks more like an actual smile, like he’s getting used to his body. It makes Yuta think.

“Do all demons look like you?” Yuta asks while preparing flash cards. 

“Like me? What do I look like?” 

Yuta swears there’s a slight smirk on Jaehyun’s face. “You know. Human.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, “Yes. We aren’t that much of a different species, I suppose.”

“That’s cool,” Yuta says. “But your smile, it looks, uh, unnatural.”

“Ah,” it’s like Jaehyun grows shy, “I’m out of practice. It’s not every day when you get summoned by pretty boys.”

“Oh,” Yuta says. The compliment completely flies over his head. He may have bad eyesight, but he’s not blind. Jaehyun has a nicely sculpted face, black hair that is quite long and almost reaches his eyes. He has long eyelashes and and his skin looks so smooth. If anything, he’s the pretty one out of the two of them. 

“Shall we continue working?”

He has Jaehyun help him with cramming in material until it’s one in the morning and he’s yawning but with a brain full of knowledge. If Yuta were to sit down and think about how he’s studying with a _demon_ , he would have a laugh at the absurdity, but right now it’s the night, and he’s tired, and somehow, Jaehyun’s presence seems like the most normal thing in the world. 

“Well, thank you for your help,” Yuta says. “I need to, uh, sleep now. How do I dismiss you?”

Jaehyun laughs. “Don’t worry about it. Shall I see you soon?”

“I hope you don’t.”

Jaehyun says, “Unfortunately or not, I will,” before he disappears into thin air. 

—

Yuta wakes up the next day feeling like he saw a weird dream. Like he and Ten summoned a demon and ah, as he walks into his living room and smells vanilla from the scented candles he realizes it wasn’t a dream after all. There’s no more chalk on his living room, however there are sociology flashcards which are definitely not in his handwriting, and Yuta panics.

He’s in some soft of weird relationship with a demon. A literal demon that Ten summoned with his subpar latin skills, that has bright yellow eyes, that is somehow under his control. 

Yuta whips himself a breakfast to distract his mind, a simple omelette with ham and toast and thinks that eating alone is rather lonely. His roommate moved out a while ago, so Yuta’s all alone in an apartment meant for two, and as much he likes being by himself he also misses the daily banter his roommate provided. 

He thinks, would he be crazy to invite Jaehyun over for breakfast? Yuta contemplates it for a moment. There are two possible outcomes: either Jaehyun accepts and they eat together or Jaehyun goes berserk and Yuta might cease to exist. Yuta sees he’s cracked four eggs into the pan already, and decided he won’t know until he finds out. 

“Jaehyun?” Yuta asks into the air, hoping for a reaction or anything. 

Jaehyun appears in a second. “I see _soon_ has proved to be quite soon,” he says.

Yuta startles. The reaction was immediate. “Whoa. You really did appear.”

“Did you need me?”

“I was thinking… Would you like breakfast?”

Jaehyun looks at the table, then at Yuta. “But you’ve already cooked.”

“I mean, would you join me? I can make tea.”

“Oh.” Yuta can tell by Jaehyun’s reaction that it’s not a question he’d expected. It takes a second for Jaehyun to reply, and Yuta honestly doesn’t know if demons even eat human food or drink tea, but then Jaehyun says, “Green, please,” and Yuta smiles.

Yuta should be scared, but he always was a person who dived right into bad and reckless decisions, never afraid, so he doesn’t find eating breakfast with an otherworldly creature as something he should be afraid of. Perhaps if Jaehyun were a formless entity, or some sort of beast-looking demon, Yuta would reconsider, but Jaehyun looks like a typical son of a next-door neighbour, as human as one can possibly look. 

“How’s the tea?” Yuta asks.

“Leafy,” Jaehyun replies. He sits upright, a bit stiff, looking out of place with his all-black attire in Yuta’s little kitchen. 

Yuta laughs. He honestly doesn’t know what else to ask. What do demons talk about during breakfast? Yuta never thought he’d ask himself this question. Maybe this really is some sort of weird fever dream, maybe Jaehyun is just a figment of his imagination, because demons can’t be real, right?

“Would that be all?” Jaehyun asks, his cup and plate emptied. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the company.”

Jaehyun says a “Good luck on your exam,” and evaporates into mid air before Yuta can even blink. 

Yuta stands in the kitchen, processing everything. Well, that was a bit awkward. Maybe Jaehyun doesn't like omelettes, or small talk. Yuta sighs and then checks his wrist watch, quickly cleans up before he catches the bus. He meets Ten on the way to the entrance to the college. Ten has dark circles under his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep.

“Ready for the exam?” Yuta asks.

“Yeah, no. I stayed up all night studying, but I couldn’t digest anything. Ugh. What about you? You look too cheery for this hour, look away from me, I don’t want to see your grin at nine in the morning.”

Yuta laughs, “I actually studied, and you know who helped me?”

“Who?”

“The demon,” Yuta grins.

Ten gasps, then says, “You bastard! And you were clowning me for this, too. Unbelievable. Don’t tell me he’ll help you cheat, too, no– actually, can you summon the demon and tell it to rig the exam for me? Please?”

“Can demons even do that? Isn’t that illegal?”

“Not if nobody finds out,” Ten whispers. “It’s not like people believe in demons anyway.”

Yuta sighs. “Wait for me after the exam. Let’s go to your place so we could figure out a way of how to, you know, get me out of this mess.”

Ten looks apologetic. “I’m sorry, man. I have another exam and then dance practice.”

“Then tomorrow?” Yuta ask. Ten shakes his head. “I’m busy that day, too.”

“Wow,” Yuta says, dread settling into the pits of his stomach. “Alright. Well, I guess two days with a demon won’t hurt.”

“They really wouldn’t,” Ten says. “I hope. I’ll make it up to you, I promise, finals week is just hell for me.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuta says. “Good luck with those. Let’s just– figure this out as soon as possible, yeah?”

Ten pats him on the back. It must be easy for him, Yuta thinks, he’s not the one with a demon metaphorically around his neck. This is the last time he will let himself be convinced to help Ten with anything. No more demon summoning. Ten can find himself a new friend, for all he cares. 

Somehow, Two days turn out into an entire week. Ten is impossibly busy, leaving Yuta to deal with Jaehyun all alone. Technically, Yuta doesn’t really have to deal with him. He can just call for Jaehyun and the demon will appear, and then that’s it. But it’s the gnawing feeling of responsibility, the invisible weight on his shoulders from knowing that Yuta’s probably being watched by Jaehyun’s yellow eyes from wherever he is. It’s unsettling. Moreover, it’s just plain awkward. Jaehyun doesn’t speak much, he just sits and observes Yuta or asks if he can go. Yuta has been meaning to talk to Jaehyun about everything, but it doesn’t work out. 

Yuta waits seven days before he summons Jaehyun again and sits him on his couch. Jaehyun looks the same, same clothes and hair and everything. Him appearing right on the spot still makes Yuta freak out a little, but he’s getting better. 

“It’s been a while,” Jaehyun says instead of a greeting. “Missed me?”

“Ah, no,” Yuta says, grimacing. “I miss my ignorance of not knowing that the supernatural is real and my freedom.”

“You’re quite funny,” Jaehyun laughs a little. “For what might have you called for me?”

“I don’t know,” Yuta says, “I thought I could ask you about demonic stuff and all, but all of my eloquence went down the drain. Finals are over, by the way, thank you for your help.”

“Your wish is my command,” Jaehyun says. Yuta sits right next to him on a couch. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You know,” Yuta gestures around with his hands, “Us. Our situation. It’s, well, very unusual to me. What exactly did I get myself into?”

“You have got me around your finger,” Jaehyun explains. “Quite literally. Your friend used a spell on me that binds me to you and makes me obey your orders.” 

“That… that sounds morally wrong.” 

Jaehyun laughs, “Perhaps, but centuries ago it was considered normal.”

“How old are you, exactly?”

“Let’s say I’ve seen a lot for my age,” Jaehyun says. He smiles a little. Yuta admits, he looks a little charming. “However, summoning comes at a price.”

“You’ve mentioned that, yes. How much money do you want? Please do mind, I’m a college student, I don’t have much right now.”

“No,” Jaehyun laughs, “not money. Something more.”

“Alright. We can figure that out later.” Yuta feels a bit creeped out all of a sudden, by the seriousness of Jaehyun’s tone. He needs to have a talk with Ten. Surely there must be a spell to send demons away?

“If you want me gone, just say so,” Jaehyun says, as if reading his thoughts. Yuta frowns, “Are you in my head now?”

“Not really, but I can feel your emotions. Fear smells delicious.”

“I’m not afraid,” Yuta says defensively.

“You are,” Jaehyun says. “Why wouldn’t you be? I’m a demon.”

“But you look so human, you don’t look scary at all. It’s just your eyes…”

“My eyes?”

“They’re so yellow.” 

“Oh.” Jaehyun blinks, and the next second his eyes are no longer yellow, but a honey brown. “Better?”

“Wow,” Yuta says, amazed. “Now you look just like a normal boy. Even younger than me.” And Jaehyun does, even the tattoo on his neck looks kind of fitting, like he’s some sort of tiktok e-boy or whatever teenagers are into these days. Jaehyun gives him a little smile, and now he doesn’t look scary whatsoever. If anything, he looks a little cute, endearing even, Yuta is definitely not scared.

“The breakfast you cooked a couple of days ago,” Jaehyun says, “it was really good.”

Oh, so Jaehyun did like it. “I’ve been told I’m a good cook,” Yuta grins, “want to try more of my cooking?”

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all,” Yuta says, “I’m dying for some praise, actually, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. I had a roommate, but he moved out. It gets kind of boring at times. Do you want dinner right now?”

Jaehyun nods. He watches Yuta prepare a nice meal with curious eyes. He’s a rather friendly demon, Yuta can tell as much, he’s not sinister, isn’t evil. He’s polite, a bit awkward. Yuta wonders whether he’s lonely down in the underworld or wherever demons live. 

Yuta makes Jaehyun help prepare the table. Jaehyun is a bit clueless with table manners, but Yuta only finds it amusing. Jaehyun does indeed praise Yuta for his cooking, probably because Yuta asked him to earlier, or maybe he genuinely found it tasty. Briefly, Yuta thinks of the possibility of them becoming friends, albert unconventional ones, at least until Ten figures out how to separate them. Being friends with a demon? It doesn’t sound so bad. 

—

It’s an understatement to say that Ten freaks out when he barges into Yuta’s dorm room and sees someone who isn’t Yuta lounging on his sofa. The person doesn’t look like a one night, and the closer walks up to them the more he realizes it’s the demon they both summoned two weeks ago.

“Ah, a demon!”

“He has a name,” Yuta quips from his room. He laughs at Ten’s pale expression. “Did you really forget I have a demon now?”

“No– but I didn’t think he’d be chilling in your apartment out of all places!” Ten reasons.

“It’s nice here,” Jaehyun says from the sofa. “Yuta lets me use his Netflix account, too.”

“I can’t believe my eyes,” Ten says. “Are you guys friends or something?”

“Unconventional ones, I guess,” Yuta says. “It’s not like there’s anything I can do except befriend a demon now, is there?”

Ten looks apologetic, “I’m sorry, Yuta. I read through the entire book but I didn’t find anything. I’ll have to look through eBay to find more vintage books on evocation, they’re so rare, you have no idea!”

“It’s okay, man,” Yuta says, putting a hand on Ten’s shoulder. He would have been mad a week or two ago, but honestly he doesn’t mind Jaehyun’s presence. “But I think I’ll reconsider if you’ll ask me for help with evocation from now on.”

Ten pouts. “Harsh, but I get it. How’s it, uh, going with him?”

“Jaehyun?” Yuta says, “Nice, actually. We’re just chilling. He likes my cooking. It’s like I have an unofficial roommate.”

“I’m glad–” Ten says quietly, “I’m glad things are okay. You know, I was so worried, what if the demon is dangerous, what if you got hurt? Technically, he _is_ dangerous, but he doesn’t look like he’ll harm you. And then I was busy, and I couldn’t reach out to you because I was so exhausted because of my workshops but, still, I was so worried.”

“Hey, it’s okay, really,” Yuta says, “things got out of our control, but I’m okay. Jaehyun’s not a bad guy at all. I feel like you’ll get along with him really well. He could teach you a spell or two?”

At that Ten smiles a little, relieved. He then whispers, “If you say so, but be careful, Yuta. You don’t know what demons can do. I’ve read about demons like Jaehyun, they’re terrifyingly powerful. Just because he looks like a normal person doesn’t mean he is one.”

Yuta reassures him, and Ten promises to visit Yuta soon, says bye to Jaehyun and steps out. Yuta exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Ten is right, no matter how harmless and friendly Jaehyun looks, he’s a dangerous demon, one that is capable of things Yuta can’t even wrap his head around. He feels overwhelmed for a fraction if a second. What is this _more_ Jaehyun wants from him? 

“You’re afraid,” Jaehyun says from the sofa as Yuta returns to the living room. He must’ve overheard the conversation. 

Yuta shakes his head. “Ah, no– it’s nothing, don’t worry.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asks, tentative. 

“Well,” Yuta says, “I guess I’m not used to having a demon around me.”

“But you summon me almost every day.”

“I like your company,” Yuta smiles, “but then again you _are_ a dangerous supernatural creature, and sometimes the realization hits me and it’s a bit scary. Like I just got chills.”

“Am I that scary?” Jaehyun frowns. It almost looks like a pout. “Is it because of my clothes?”

Jaehyun wears outdated gothic-esque all black clothes, with steel thorns on his shoulders and a heavy coat. Yuta thinks. “I could lend you my clothes?”

He lends Jaehyun an old hoodie and sweatpants. “I don’t know if they’ll fit, I’m sure they should. Tell me if they’re too small or anything.”

Jaehyun looks at the clothes in his arms. “The material is very soft.”

“Yeah,” Yuta smiles, “we don’t wear heavy clothes like that here. Your fashion is a couple centuries behind.

Jaehyun frowns. “This is peak fashion for us, but thank you.”

Yuta leaves him to change. Jaehyun emerges from the bathroom like a completely different person. He looks… softer and less intimidating, Yuta almost wants to coo.

“How do I look?” Jaehyun asks, eyes wide, a bit hopeful. 

“You look so good!” Yuta can’t help himself and he reaches out to pinch Jaehyun’s cheek. Jaehyun makes a face of surprise, and Yuta pulls away. “Was that too much?” he asks. 

“No, that was just– unexpected.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. You just look so comfortable and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Still scary?”

“Not at all.”

Jaehyun, objectively, is handsome. He looks right out of a renaissance painting, Yuta won’t deny that, but now, with his hair down and the hoodie almost swallowing him whole, he looks very cute. And Yuta loves cute things. He always dotes on his younger sister and younger friends, and he wants to dote on Jaehyun too. He pinches his cheek again. Jaehyun looks taken aback, but not uncomfortable. 

“Come on, let’s watch a movie,” Yuta says. 

—

More time passes, and while Yuta and Ten search through the internet for quaint bookshops that might possibly sell books about demons, Yuta and Jaehyun spend quite some time together, and the more they do, the more Yuta feels calm around Jaehyun. Jaehyun, simply, must be an abnormal demon, because surely not all demons enjoy Netflix, hot tea and eating timbits as a snack? 

“It’s like he’s domesticated,” Ten comments once and Yuta only laughs. “Living in your place rent free basically.”

“Don’t make me remind you why he’s here in the first place,” Yuta says and Ten shuts up. 

It’s a rough day at university. Yuta has an 8am lecture and then a noon one. By three, he finds himself hungry. Yuta takes the bus back, snow under his feet and hands cold. 

He returns to an empty apartment. Oh, Yuta thinks, of course Jaehyun isn’t there. Jaehyun only comes when Yuta asks for him. It’s been only a day, even less, but Yuta can’t deny he already misses Jaehyun’s company. He shouldn’t, but somehow he does.

“Jaehyun?” Yuta says. As expected, Jaehyun appears, and Yuta can’t help but smile.

“You look happy to see me,” Jaehyun says. He’s wearing a black hoodie this time, and his hair is messy and kept down. “Missed me?” he asks, teasing. He tends to do that. 

“I did,” Yuta says, smiling. 

The tips of Jaehyun’s ears redden. It’s an impossibly cute sight.

“Ah, did you?” he asks, and then Jaehyun smiles at him and oh. Yuta gets it. It’s the dimples in his cheeks, the crinkles of his eyes, the red tips of his ears, the honey brown of his irises, they all make him look so inherently and undeniably _human_ , only he isn’t. 

Sometimes it’s hard to remember that. 

Yuta suggests, “How about we grab some late lunch outside? I know a good place.”

Jaehyun says, “Isn’t it cold?”

“I’ll give you a coat and boots. Don’t worry about that. I just realized you haven’t been outside ever since Ten and I summoned you.” 

“I don’t feel temperatures like humans do,” Jaehyun says, smiling, “I was talking about you. You look cold.” 

“Oh,” Yuta says, “no, I’m okay. My hands just tend to go red, but it’s all good. I’ll still give you a coat though, wouldn’t want to freak anyone out.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says. Yuta then wraps a scarf around him and gives him a coat and then they walk to the restaurant Yuta talked about. 

“Have you seen snow before?” Yuta asks.

“A long time ago,” Jaehyun says. “I haven’t been summoned in about a century. So much has changed. Buildings are so tall now.”

“I’m surprised by how you’re not freaking out,” Yuta says, laughing. “I would’ve needed a moment.”

Yuta finds himself sneezing.

“Cold?”

“A little.”

Jaehyun observes the state of Yuta’s fingers. They’re aching and red, almost on the verge of calling off. Hesitates for a moment, then slides his hand over Yuta’s.

“Oh. You’re warm,” Yuta says, feeling warmer with each second. 

“Hell is warm,” Jaehyun gives him a smile. “Better?”

“Much,” Yuta says. He intertwines their fingers so that their palms touch. Yuta notices Jaehyun’s ears are pink. It’s adorable, Yuta thinks, Jaehyun was the one to initiate hand holding and yet he’s the one being shy. Yuta pulls Jaehyun’s hand into his coat pocket and it stays like that until they reach their destination. When Jaehyun removes his hand, Yuta feels cold all over again. 

“The food here is delicious,” Yuta says. “I come here with Ten all the time.”

“I doubt it can be better than your cooking,” Jaehyun says. They sit across each other in a little booth by a window. 

“My, you’re a flatterer,” Yuta laughs. He hands Jaehyun the menu. They eat and talk a lot, and Yuta thinks they’re progressing from the awkward stage of friendship, perhaps, into something comfortable. 

“This was nice,” Yuta says on the way back home. “We should go out more. I’m sure you’re curious to see the world.”

“I’m afraid not really,” Jaehyun admits and Yuta laughs at the honesty, “but I’d love to spend more time with you.”

“Great! Also, I’m curious, do you have any other people you need to be summoned by?”

“No,” Jaehyun shakes his head, “I’m all yours.”

“Well isn’t that nice,” Yuta smiles Jaehyun hand finds his again, and Yuta swears cold winters have become a bit more bearable now. 

“So, see you soon?” Yuta asks by the entrance of his apartment. 

Jaehyun nods. He gives Yuta a kind smile and then vanishes into thin air, without a trace. Only the ghost warmth of his hand remains. 

Yuta blinks and steps inside. He can’t help but feel a little giddy. It’s a nice change of pace, having someone around, sharing stories with, talking to. Jaehyun fits right into the picture, into this world and Yuta’s life. 

“What’s gotten you so smiley?” Ten asks from the living room as soon as Yuta opens the door. 

Yuta jumps in surprise. “Ten? What are you doing here?” He keeps forgetting he gave Ten his spare key. 

“I have been calling you for ages but you never picked up! I thought something had happened. We promised to study together.” 

“Fuck, I completely forgot.” 

“I figured,” Ten sighs. “It’s alright. Were you out?”

“Yeah, Jaehyun and I grabbed dinner at our favourite spot.”

“Yuta,” Ten whines from where he’s sprawled out on the couch, “are you replacing me? Am I not good enough for you?”

“Shut up,” Yuta laughs, giving Ten’s hair a ruffle. “You’re still my number one.”

“As I should be,” Ten blows him a kiss.

Yuta laughs again. “Okay, let’s study.”

Ten takes out textbooks from his backpack. They sit side by side on the floor, crouched over the coffee table. It’s comfortable like that, even if Yuta’s posture suffers. It’s an hour or so of studying before Ten stifles a yawn and demands a break from all the brain fry. Yuta huffs but puts on the kettle nonetheless.

“So, you and Jaehyun,” Ten grins, voice teasing. 

“What about us?” Yuta cocks an eyebrow. “And get your feet off the coffee table.”

Ten ignores him. “You’re hanging out awfully a lot. You seem quite close.”

Yuta shrugs. “He’s nice. He’s endearing, too. In a I want to put him in my pocket type of way.”

Ten laughs, “And to think he’s a powerful demon!”

“He’s cute,” Yuta frowns. Ten apparently can’t go a day without reminding Yuta that Jaehyun isn’t human. Yuta can’t say he isn’t bothered, but he also can’t say that he is. It’s just… a fact. 

“Who would’ve thought? Not me!”

“Why, don’t tell me you want a demon too,” Yuta deadpans. 

“If only I knew they were this hot…” Ten muses.

“Ten! You promised, no more demon summoning.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Ten laughs. “I’ve been looking for more spell books, actually.”

“Any luck with that?”

“Most weren’t helpful. Although, I came across this one bookstore, and it looks promising. Only it’s far from the city. I’ll commute during the weekend.”

Yuta sits beside Ten again, so their shoulders touch. “Want me to come with?” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just stuff you most likely won’t be interested in.”

“Hey now,” Yuta says, “don’t say that. I’m interested in whatever you’re interested in. I don’t mind coming.”

Ten snakes his hands around Yuta’s waist. “Wouldn’t you want to spend time with Jaehyun instead?” he teases.

Yuta splutters. “Dude. We already do.”

“Exactly my point,” Ten wiggles his eyebrows. 

“He’s just a friend. A demon, might I add.”

“A hot and very human-like demon.”

“Don’t give me weird ideas,” Yuta pushes Ten away lightly, “It’s not like that. That would just be weird. Weren’t you cautious of him?”

“I was before, but now I can see how he’s genuinely polite and nice, so I’m cool. He looks like he likes you a lot.”

The kettle starts whistling. “The water has boiled,” Yuta says, changing the subject. “Once I make the tea break time is over.”

Ten whines but doesn’t push further. They study for a couple of more hours, as much as they can without getting distracted every five minutes. By the time Ten runs off to catch his bus it’s quite late, and Yuta feels drained and hungry again.

Instead of eating, he goes to bed in hopes of sleeping everything off, thinking about his relationship with Jaehyun. It’s friendly, strictly platonic, and Yuta likes it that way. Sure, Jaehyun is attractive, but he’s not really human and Yuta hasn’t entertained the thought of them being something more. 

But as the days go on, Yuta can’t help but feel something shift between them. Either Jaehyun has become more alluring, or Ten’s talk from that night is messing with him. Yuta can’t ignore it now: whenever Jaehyun’s hand brushes against his when they cook, Jaehyun’s body close to his when they watch movies, the fleeting glances Jaehyun sends his way. They must surely mean something, right?

“What’s on your mind?” Jaehyun asks. He’s pressed up against Yuta’s side, a laptop on Yuta’s thighs. It has Jaehyun leaning into him so he could see the anime better. 

“Ah, nothing much,” Yuta brushes it off. He can’t say that Jaehyun has been occupying his thoughts lately. That would be weird. But then again, how can Yuta not be hyper aware of Jaehyun’s warmth, his hand almost on Yuta’s thigh, his chin almost resting on Yuta’s shoulder? 

“Hm,” Jaehyun hums. He has such a calming voice. “Okay.” It resonates right all over Yuta’s body, and Yuta thinks he’s going a bit insane.

Jaehyun shifts, now fully placing his head on Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta tenses a little.

“You good?” he asks, almost teasing.

“Yeah,” Yuta says, a little breathless. “Just didn’t expect the proximity.” 

“You’re comfortable,” Jaehyun says. He sometimes acts as if he and Yuta are lifelong buddies and not that they’ve known each other for a little over a month.

“You’re really warm,” Yuta comments. Jaehyun’s like a little radiator, always oozing warmth, which is quite convenient for cold winters like these. Yuta thinks Hell must be blazing. 

They continue watching the anime in silence, until Jaehyun says, “I honestly don’t really know how I feel about this entire Demon Slayer concept though,” and Yuta bursts out laughing. He pauses the episode.

“Ah,” Yuta wipes a tear away, “if you were a human eating demon that wouldn’t be very convenient.”

“Oh, but who says I’m not?” Jaehyun grins, eyes playful. They turn back to glowing yellow. 

Yuta laughs again, but more nervously this time. “Should I call for Tanjiro?” 

Jaehyun‘s eyes return to honey brown, “I’m just joking. You should’ve seen your face.”

Yuta whines. “Not funny!” He pushes Jaehyun off himself, huffing, and he hears Jaehyun’s laughter. When Jaehyun laughs, his fangs are visible and his eyes are turned into moon crescents, and oh. He has very prominent dimples in his cheeks, and Christ, which demons even _have_ dimples?

Jaehyun surely must be a special demon, Yuta concludes. He’s too easy going, too modern, too _cute_. Yuta wants to poke his dimple so bad, but refrains. He quickly presses play again to focus on anything but Jaehyun’s grin beside him. It proves to be hard. Jaehyun is warm against him, the way he absentmindedly plays with Yuta’s fingers leaves little sparks all over Yuta’s hand. It’s all Ten’s fault, Yuta thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally writing yujae again after like 1.5 years LMAO  
> once again thank you to loml vee for helping me with this i owe you my life


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s fucking gooooooo!

On Saturday Yuta and Ten take the train to a neighbouring town. It’s approximately a one hour commute. Yuta watches as skyscrapers turn into bare trees behind the window, Ten dozing off on his shoulder. They share earphones connected to Yuta’s phone, who had previously put on his chill playlist on shuffle. They had set off in the afternoon, sonot quite early, but Yuta can’t say he isn’t tired. 

He’s been thinking and reflecting for several days now, about what he should do with his intangible possible feelings for Jaehyun. He hasn’t dared to talk to Ten about them, well knowing Ten won’t let him live for it. After the train. They hop onto a bus, which is another twenty-minute ride, and then Ten opens Google Maps and leads them by foot to somewhere.

“Where in the world are you taking me?” Yuta whines. “I’m getting cold!”

“I told you this was going to be far!” Ten says, “Don’t lag behind, hurry up. You always boast about hiking in the summer, so what’s the problem now?”

“Winters and I don’t work well together,” Yuta mumbles through his scarf, “it’s not the same.”

“Anyway, we should almost be here,” Ten says. “I appreciate you coming with me, although there’s a possibility we might not find anything.”

“I have a newfound respect for you,” Yuta says, trying not to slip on the icy pavement, “for going to such huge lengths for your interests.”

Ten gives him a smile. A few minutes later they reach an old-looking bookstore. It’s small, quaint, and pretty empty. When Yuta opens the front door, it creaks loudly. Ten looks unfazed, most likely having been to several of such stores already, but Yuta is fascinated. It looks almost magical.

There are plants all around the place, in between shelves and even on the ceiling. The way sunlight hits them all in the right places is so pretty. There’s a tabby cat sleeping soundly on one of the windowsills. The bookstore is a bit dusty, but not unkempt. Ten roams around the aisles, Yuta following him wordlessly.

“This place looks so enchanting,” Yuta says. 

“Right?” Ten grins. “I think we can find something here.”

There’s a store clerk behind the counter, an old woman in her seventies. She greets Ten and Yuta, and Ten instantly makes small talk with her. Yuta wanders off, looking through books. The ones he looks over are mostly about traditional medicine, fairytales and then, oh, there’s a book that catches Yuta’s attention.

He flips through the pages. They look extremely worn, in a language Yuta doesn’t know. Latin, probably. It’s the illustrations that pique Yuta’s interest. They show some sort of tattoo designs, of black marks on skin, almost like the tattoo on Jaehyun’s neck. Yuta thinks for a bit, then decides he wants to buy it. He plays with the tabby cat for a while, then goes to Ten, who is about to pay for his purchases.

“Do you want to get something?” Ten asks.

Yuta nods. “This book.”

“Sure,” Ten pays for them both. 

“Thanks. Did you find anything?”

“No,” Ten says, shaking his head. “Not what we were looking for. I’m getting a book about medicine, though. Maybe it’ll come in handy.”

They say goodbye to the old lady and and exit the store. The sun is out so it’s not that cold and the air is fresh, with that wintery feel to it. The snow is crystal white under his feet, crunching with every step. Yuta takes a video of the tabby cat bathing in the sunlight and then Ten says, “We have a few hours to spare before the next train comes. Want to grab something to eat?”

They find a restaurant close to the train station. It’s cozy and warm, and Yuta thinks he’d love to return to this little town again. With Jaehyun, maybe. Ah, Yuta has thought of him again. At this point Jaehyun lives in his mind rent free as well as his apartment – technically. 

“So,” Ten says over a bowl of steaming soup, and for a second Yuta thinks he’ll ask about Jaehyun or something or sorts, but Ten only says, “How was the final on Friday?”

Yuta exhales. “Good. I got a 95.”

Ten notices Yuta relax; he’s amused. “Did you get Jaehyun to help study with you?”

Yuta groans. “Come on, man.”

“No, I’m sorry, but I just think it’s hilarious that out of anything you can ask from a demon you ask for assistance with university.”

“That was _your_ idea! And actually, it’s not like I’m explicitly asking for anything from him. He just goes along with it. He mentioned that summoning comes with a price, that it’s something that’s not money, and it kind of makes me wary.”

“Oh, wow,” Ten says. “That’s a bit spooky.”

“You tell me.”

“Let’s think about it,” Ten says, “If it were anything important, Jaehyun would have already told you, right? Or he would’ve already asked for the payment or whatever it’s called. And it’s not like we summoned him deliberately. He might take that into account. He’s a pretty considerate demon.”

“Maybe so,” Yuta hums. “You might have a point.”

“I’m never wrong,” Ten says, grinning. “I’m not always right, but I’m never wrong.”

Yuta doesn’t know if Ten is right about the price thing, but he’s certainly right about the considerate part. Jaehyun _is_ considerate. He’s changed his appearance as soon as Yuta mentioned he was scared. First, the eyes, then, his clothes. They may seem like little things, but everything is about the little things, right? And then there’s Jaehyun genuinely being nice and supportive and always going along with what Yuta does. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yuta says.

“Should we order dessert?” Ten then asks.

They catch the train on time, but barely. It’s a quiet ride back. Yuta is the one who falls asleep this time. He and Ten part ways at the bus stop, for they live in different directions. Yuta gives Ten a hug, then rides the bus, earphones in his ears. 

Yuta hasn’t realized that he’s been out for practically an entire day. It’s when he reaches his apartment that the tiredness finally kicks in. He changed into his pyjamas and brushes his teeth and flops down onto his bed, mind already half asleep.

The other half of his mind that’s barely awake reminds him that he’s forgetting something.

Yuta calls, “Jaehyun?” and Jaehyun instantly appears beside his bed. He crouches down, so they’re eye to eye. 

“Hey. Needed me?” Jaehyun’s smiling, dimples in his cheeks and all.

Yuta shakes his head. “Just wanted time hear about your day.” 

Jaehyun hums. “It went alright, Hell is the same as always. Why, have you missed me?” he teases. 

“You know the answer,” Yuta replies. He rolls over more to the side, taps on the empty space beside him. “Come here.”

Jaehyun sits down by the edge of his bed apprehensively. “No,” Yuta says, pulling him down. “Lie down with me.”

Yuta’s bed is big enough for a grown man and a demon to lie on it, however Jaehyun still ends up pressed close to him. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Yuta says quietly. 

“What would you like to know?” Jaehyun is facing him, their faces on the same pillow. 

“What’s your favourite season?”

“Hell doesn’t have seasons.”

Yuta smiles, “On Earth, smartass.”

“Spring, I think. I find it lovely when flowers bloom.” Jaehyun’s voice is low and quiet, almost a lullaby to Yuta’s ears. 

“It will be spring here soon,” Yuta hums, “I’ll take you to watch the cherry blossoms. It’s so pretty.”

“What’s yours?”

“Autumn,” Yuta says. “Trees become so colourful, it’s so nice. You’ll stay around for autumn, right?”

“If you want me to.” Jaehyun says softly. His body is just radiating endless warmth, Yuta kind of wants to envelop himself in it. Perhaps because he’s sleepy, or because Yuta was never one to deny himself of anything, he tentatively puts his arm over Jaehyun’s torso.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, but his voice comes out a bit squeaky. 

Yuta laughs. “What’s your favourite colour?” he asks, pressing Jaehyun closer with his arm so that Jaehyun’s head is under Yuta’s chin and Yuta is fully hugging him. 

“Red,” Jaehyun replies, almost into the crook of Yuta’s neck. His lips are so close to his skin, Yuta would shiver if he weren’t so tired. “I don’t remember the last time anyone has asked me such questions.”

“It’s a shame,” Yuta says, “They're missing out. How are you so warm?”

“Guess it’s a demon thing. Are you always this touchy?”

“No,” Yuta smiles, “only with unnaturally warm demons.”

Yuta brings a hand to Jaehyun’s hair and strokes it leisurely. “I can feel your ears have become hotter.”

“It seems I’ve been exposed,” Jaehyun murmurs. He cautiously wraps his own arm around Yuta. “How are you not scared of me?” 

“Should I be?” Yuta asks. “I don’t see a reason to be.”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply, so Yuta assumes that he’s fallen asleep, but then again he doesn’t know if demons actually need sleep.

“Do you need to sleep?”

“No,” Jaehyun says, “but I can if I want to.”

“I see,” Yuta says. Tiredness is about to overtake him with every second now. He tangles their legs. “I think I’m falling asleep. Goodnight, Jaehyun,” he says. 

“Goodnight, Yuta,” Jaehyun says softly. 

Yuta wakes up to a cold bed and he can’t pinpoint why he finds himself so disappointed.

He goes on with his morning routine, does stretches and some exercises, whips himself a breakfast and then meets with Ten in the library to study for their last final. There’s a heavy feeling in his chest, where a part of him wished he would have woken up to Jaehyun next to him. Yuta doesn’t know why he wants that. He pushes it deep down and focuses on his textbook instead. 

“By the way,” Ten says when they’ve decided on a break in between studying, “what’s the book you bought in that bookstore about?”

“Oh,” Yuta says. “It’s in a language I don’t understand but it had these illustrations similar to what Jaehyun has on his neck so I decided to buy it. Maybe it could useful.”

“Show it to me next time,” Ten suggests. “Jaehyun’s tattoo always seemed interesting to me.”

“Will do,” Yuta smiles. “Now, back to sociology.”

Ten groans. “Why did we pick it as a gen ed? The quizzes are so hard.”

“At least we’re in this together,” Yuta sighs. He and Ten go over a couple more assignments and leave the library in the evening, after the sun has set. 

Yuta waves bye to Ten as he rushes to catch his bus and waits for his own. It snowed not long ago, and the air is crispy as well as it’s fresh. The bus ride to his apartment isn’t too long, however as he enters it he notices from the bottom of the door that the lights are on.

Yuta has two possible variations as to why the lights are switched on: 1. he forgot to turn them off before he left the apartment earlier or 2. he’s being robbed. 

Yuta crosses of the first option because as he remembers, he didn’t need to turn the lights on in the afternoon in the first place. He quietly inserts the key and unlocks the door cautiously. He toes off his shoes and takes a broom from the edge of the corridor into his hands, just in case there is actually a robber inside the house.

Just as he thinks he might be acting ridiculous, he hears rustling coming from the kitchen. Yuta doesn’t have pets, so it definitely must be someone inside his house. Alarmed, he steps closer, raises his broom higher. There’s a person by a stove, and Yuta relaxes, realizing it’s only Jaehyun. But then Jaehyun turns around, and at the sight of Yuta he startles, drops the pan he’s holding right onto his foot and yelps. 

Yuta puts the broom down. “Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun groans, gripping his foot. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” he huffs, “You just– scared me. Jesus Christ.”

“Are you allowed to say his name?” Yuta jokes.

Jaehyun gives him a look. 

“Sorry, sorry, here, let me help.” Yuta laughs and helps Jaehyun up on a chair, brings him a pack of ice. 

“What’s with the broom?” Jaehyun asks.

“I thought I was being robbed,” Yuta says over his shoulder. “Which reminds me, how did you get here?”

“Wanted to cook you dinner as a surprise, only things got a little out of hand.”

Yuta finds that oddly very sweet. He pats Jaehyun’s cheek. “Don’t you worry. I’m here now, we can cook together. But I don’t remember summoning you.”

“The power of manifestation,” Jaehyun explains. Yuta blinks at him, so he adds, “I’m kidding. I can appear here on my own.”

“Oh. That’s cool. What were you cooking?”

“Okonomiyaki.”

“That’s my favourite, dude, how did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Jaehyun shrugs.

“I still sometimes think you can read my mind,” Yuta says. He puts on an apron on himself and ushers Jaehyun to stand up. “How’s your foot?”

“I’ll live.” Jaehyun stands next to him and they start preparing the ingredients. They make small talk while preparing the meal. It’s an easy atmosphere, Yuta thinks, Jaehyun standing close to him doesn’t even fluster him or anything.

The okonomiyaki they cook proves to be quite tasty, and they eat it in comfortable silence. Jaehyun puts away the dishes meanwhile Yuta prepares some tea for them both. 

“So, about today morning,” Yuta begins. 

“Ah, sorry I fell asleep beside you,” Jaehyun says. Yuta notices his cheeks are coloured red. 

“No, no,” Yuta says. “It was nice. I actually kind of enjoyed it. Truthfully, I was disappointed when I woke up and didn’t see you there. It’s weird, right?”

“Yeah, no, I mean no,” Jaehyun stutters. _Stutters_? Yuta must be imagining things. “It’s not weird.”

“But we're friends,” Yuta presses, feeling amused. 

“Are we?”

“Yeah,” Yuta says. “Just friends, right?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says. Perhaps a bit disappointed. “If you want, today, uh.”

Yuta grins. “If I want what?”

“You know…” Jaehyun scratches the back of his head. “Um.”

Yuta laughs. “You’re so cute when you’re shy. Sure. I would like that.”

They finish watching Demon Slayer and then prepare to go to bed. Yuta gives Jaehyun a toothbrush and a clean set of pyjamas and tells him he could go to the bath first. 

It’s not something Yuta expects, seeing Jaehyun emerge shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet, but it makes his brain short circuit a little. In a friendly, platonic way. A bro way, if you will. Jaehyun is very nicely built, from an artistic point of view. And Yuta is a wannabe artist. 

“Did you need anything?” Yuta asks, finding his voice hoarse. 

“Uh, the pyjamas,” Jaehyun says. “You left them on the bed.”

“Right, sorry,” Yuta hands him the clothes, and their fingers brush. It’s stupid, and not very platonic of him, to feel his heart thump just by this, but there he is. Yuta tells Jaehyun he’ll shower now and exhales when he closes the door behind him.

“Keep it cool,” Yuta says to himself. “Keep it cool.”

He gets out of the shower unfazed and unbothered. He sees Jaehyun already in bed, hair still a little a damp. He looks so young like this, Yuta can’t help but think. How old is Jaehyun, really? Yuta lifts the comforter and   
Jaehyun moves a little to make room. Yuta wraps his hands around Jaehyun again, like the night before. 

“Sleepy?” he asks.

“Not really,” Jaehyun says. His own arm finds Yuta’s waist. 

“So you’re indulging me,” Yuta says, pressing Jaehyun close.

“I always do.”

Yuta laughs. “You really are too nice for a demon.”

“Maybe only to you.”

At that Yuta pulls away. “Don’t disappear tonight,” he says and he sees Jaehyun nod. 

Yuta wakes up to a warm back pressed against his chest. Yuta’s eyes fly open, something light blooming in chest at the feeling. 

He feels Jaehyun turn around. “Good morning.” Jaehyun’s eyes are glowing yellow. They’re not of that bright neon shade, but a little duller, more orange, like sunlight during golden hour. It’s pretty. 

“You didn’t go.”

“You asked ask me to,” Jaehyun says. 

“Yeah,” Yuta says, “I know. This is just– very nice.”

“Is it?” Jaehyun asks, a smile creeping onto his face.

Oh, Yuta thinks, this is indeed so nice. Yuta is always cold in the mornings, but right now he feels so warm, so well rested, with Jaehyun beside him, his hair a bit messy and eyes sleepy. 

Yuta smiles widely, “So you’re a little spoon.” And Jaehyun’s face flushes slightly, and it’s such a nice sight. Yuta hasn’t felt this oddly light in so long. 

“Cute,” Yuta can’t help but say.

—

When snow doubles under his feet, Yuta realizes he’s known Jaehyun for two months already. Time flies pretty fast. Yuta has had his winter break and his new semester started, and he’s still bound to Jaehyun.

It’s not that Yuta minds that Ten hasn’t found any solutions to that problem yet. On the contrary, he even forgets that Jaehyun and him met under unconventional circumstances, because Jaehyun acts so normal and so human, Yuta sometimes loses his mind remembering that he isn’t one.

Although as much as it’s nice to have Jaehyun around, Yuta would rather keep their arrangement and his identity a secret. However, with Ten and his loud mouth as his friend, it’s not long until he slips up and spills to their mutual friends that Yuta has gotten a new roommate. Somewhat. 

Yuta gets texts asking him to bring his new roommate over at one of their parties and Yuta has run out of excuses to not go so he agrees. 

“Alright,” Yuta says, seating Jaehyun down on the couch and sits beside him. “We need to think of an alibi for you.”

Jaehyun blinks at him.

“My friends think you’re my new roommate and they want to meet you. I can’t tell them you’re a demon, now can I? No, I can’t. So let’s make some stuff up about you. Do you remember your birthday?”

“Birthdays are meaningless for me.”

“Alright. How about February? Since it’s February right now.”

“14th?” Jaehyun grins.

“Why not,” Yuta says. “That’s a good aversion from the whole demon thing, not that anyone would be suspicious or anything. Valentine’s day, huh. It actually kind of fits you.”

“Does it?”

“Yep,” Yuta says to himself. He can’t explain why, but it just does. It’s much easier for Yuta to imagine Jaehyun with hearts and chocolates rather than hellfire and death. “Now your major. Do you have any hobbies?”

Jaehyun shrugs. It’s a rather useless question. 

“Accounting,” Yuta thinks. “No, that's boring. Business? That’s even more boring. Commerce….”

“Are you going in alphabetical order?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yeah,” Yuta laughs. “You say something. Be of help.” He tries to think of what Jaehyun usually does when they hang out together. Usually his interests range from eating to watching television or simply staring out of the balcony. Jaehyun, Yuta thinks, sometimes acts more like a cat than a demon. 

“How about film?” Yuta proposes. “You look like someone who would major in film. Or music.”

“What do you major in?” Jaehyun asks suddenly. 

“Illustration,” Yuta says. “Boring, right?”

“Not at all,” Jaehyun says. “Just unexpected.”

“Life works in unexpected ways,” Yuta mutters thoughtfully. “What about your age? You look younger than me.”

“I’m fine with whatever,” Jaehyun says.

“Alright. We’ll say you’re two years younger. You’re a second year film student and you moved in here this semester. Should be foolproof. Before that, hm, you were studying abroad.”

“Abroad where?”

“You think of that yourself. Do you speak any other languages?”

“Latin, Gaelic, Old Norse...”

“Whoa, okay, stop there. English then.” 

“Not quite,” Jaehyun smiles.

“I know,” Yuta says. “But we’ll just go with English. Who doesn’t know English these days? London is the capital of Great Britain, everyone who knows that phrase is practically fluent already. But Christ, Old Norse? You’re ancient.” 

“Anything else we need to think about?” Jaehyun shifts on the couch so that his head ends up on Yuta’s lap. 

Yuta raises his eyebrow in amusement but says, “Hm, don't think so. If anyone asks anything else we can think of something on the spot. I’ll do most of the talking, so don’t worry. Don’t worry in general, I think you’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says. His timid voice is very contrasting to his shameless actions, Yuta can’t help but think. Technically, if he wanted to, Yuta could shake him off. But it’s also nice like this, this unspoken level of pure intimacy. Yuta doesn't remember the last time he was as physically close to someone like with Jaehyun. 

The affection side of Yuta reaches out to stroke Jaehyun’s hair absentmindedly. “Then we can go to Taeyong’s place this Friday. He asked to get some snacks so we could go to a supermarket before that. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.”

“Great,” Yuta says with a smile, but a part of him dreads Friday approaching. 

—

Yuta always can’t seem to remember why he dislikes parties so much, however as he steps foot into Taeyong’s dorm apartment, already engulfed by the heavy music, he now remembers. 

His grimace doesn’t show on the outside. He only smiles and pulls Jaehyun along. Jaehyun, despite looking calm and collected, sticks out like a sore thumb with his intimidating aura. Yuta gave him a turtleneck to cover up his massive tattoo, saying that showing it might scare people away or make this suspicious, however even the turtleneck doesn't stop people from halting in their conversations to stare at Jaehyun.

Perhaps Jaehyun is just this attractive. 

He follows Yuta to the the kitchen where Yuta finds his other friends. Yuta dumps the plastic bags of snacks he bought for the party onto a counter and Jaehyun does the same. He sees Ten first.

“Hey, guys!” Ten greets them. “Glad you both came.”

Yuta puts up a fake grin and hugs Ten with a lot of force until Ten yelps. “Thanks to you.”

“I said I’m sorry,” Ten says quietly with a pout, rubbing at his side to sooth away the pain. “I didn’t think Taeyong actually listens to what I say.”

“I’ve heard that phrase from you and not just one time,” Yuta whispers for only Ten to hear. “Not only did you summon Jaehyun, not find a way to send him away, you've now let others know about him.”

Ten genuinely looks apologetic, “It’s not that bad, is it? Jaehyun might want some new friends.”

Yuta sighs and lets him go. “You’ll be dealt with later. Jaehyun, come closer.”

Maybe it's the dim lighting, but Jaehyun’s eyes look exceptionally wide. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Yuta asks him.

“Anything is fine,” Jaehyun replies. Yuta nods and hands him cider. “I don’t know your alcohol tolerance or if you can get drunk in the first place, but just in case this isn’t very alcoholic.”

Jaehyun nods. Yuta pours himself some martini with a tired huff, wanting something stronger to get him through the evening. After that Yuta properly introduces Jaehyun to his other friends.

“This is Taeyong, he’s doing fine arts. And the tall one with brown hair is Sicheng, he’s doing fashion design. And this is Doyoung, he’s doing architecture. I guess we’re all art students here, hah.”

“You’re all menaces, that’s what you are,” Ten says. 

“Says the psychologist minor,” Taeyong retorts. “Hi, Jaehyun, right? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Jaehyun shakes hands with Taeyong. At this sight, Yuta thinks two of his worlds are colliding. It’s a bit jarring, if he were to be honest. 

Just as predicted, Jaehyun gets asked about his age and major and background, to which he replies calmly like he and Yuta rehearsed the night before. Yuta shouldn’t be so worried, he thinks, Jaehyun’s a grown man–demon–he can handle stuff on his own, but the anxiety of people finding out Jaehyun isn’t human is still there deep down inside Yuta’s stomach. It only lessens when he drinks. 

Yuta watches from the corner of his eye as Jaehyun and Sicheng converse about something. He feels a bit relieved that Jaehyun’s blending in so nicely. He turns out to be pretty social, so Yuta decides there’s no need to worry for him anymore. He talks with Taeyong and Doyoung about this and that, until Taeyong asks, “So, Jaehyun just recently moved into your apartment?”

“Yeah,” Yuta replies easily. “He was studying abroad and now he’s doing his second year here. He was looking for an apartment and well, I was looking for a roommate to split rent with.” Yuta winces internally. Jaehyun doesn’t pay rent. 

“Drop the act, man,” Taeyong then laughs and Yuta’s blood almost runs cold. “You and Jaehyun are together, right?”

“Huh?” Yuta’s eyes widen. “No, no. He’s just a friend.”

“Oh, really?” Taeyong asks. “With the way Jaehyun was sticking close to you all evening… And the way he keeps stealing glances at you every five seconds…”

“What are you implying?” Yuta asks, half curious half anxious to the brim.

“I just thought you definitely were together. Not only me.” Taeyong nudges Doyoung’s side. “Right?”

Doyoung nods. 

Yuta stares at his half empty cup of martini. Everything seems to be split into halves, he thinks. His emotions and his plastic cup. “No, really, there’s nothing between us.”

“That’s okay, too,” Taeyong says, although he sounds unconvinced. “I can't help but say you two do look very good together.” 

Yuta grins. “Why, thank you.”

“Invite Jaehyun more to hang out with us. Actually– we might run into each other in university either way.”

“Right,” Yuta says, a little tense. He’d totally forgotten that Jaehyun isn’t enrolled into their university. What the hell should he do? Although Jaehyun is technically allowed on campus, professors will surely notice an extra head in their lecture halls. It’s not like Yuta is good keeping up with his lies either. 

As if sensing Yuta’s distress, Jaehyun pops up by his side again. “Everything alright?” he asks in a quiet voice.

Yuta ignores the look Taeyong and Doyoung share and answers, “Yeah, don’t worry. How’s the party?”

“It’s very nice. I like your friends.”

“They like you too,” Yuta says. He doesn’t know why, but with Jaehyun close to him, he feels somewhat calmer. There’s nothing to be anxious over, Yuta tells himself, Jaehyun looks as human as ever, with his brown hair and playful eyes and timid smile, he fits right in with his circle of friends and college acquaintances. It’s nice to see Jaehyun in this environment. 

When Jaehyun gets roped into another conversation Taeyong nudes him with a sly grin, voice low, “He’s hot, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuta rolls his eyes. Literally, Jaehyun is. One time when Jaehyun accidentally touched him and his palm was so hot it almost burned. Jaehyun apologized profusely, and Yuta had said it was okay and that he needn’t worry. It was a minor incident, Jaehyun had said sometimes the temperature he emits can get out of control. Yuta jokingly called him a furnace then and they dropped the matter.

But figuratively, Jaehyun is hot, too. He looks good in a black turtleneck and light blue jeans. Really good. The way people flock over to him make something inside Yuta’s chest drop a little, and not from anxiety. There could be this possibility: Jaehyun might find someone in the crowd that he will start to like, he would start going out and such and such. If that were to happen, Yuta thinks, it would be a bit awkward for his partner to find out his true identity. And then there’s this problem that Jaehyun is still bound to him. Yuta huffs. This girl is getting a little too friendly with Jaehyun. He smiles politely at her but then Yuta notices Jaehyun look in his direction briefly. Realizing Yuta was already looking at him, Jaehyun averts his gaze with pink on his ears and Yuta can't help but smile to himself at that. Taeyong’s words replay in his head like a broken cassette, and it makes Yuta think about the nature of their relationship.

It’s true, they get along well. Jaehyun is friendly and easygoing, he does anything Yuta suggests, be it either because of their peculiar arrangement or not, Yuta doesn’t know, but it’s still nice to have someone who goes along with all of your ideas. Yuta and Ten bicker almost all the time, and with Doyoung it’s even worse, but with Jaehyun it’s just nice and peaceful. Refreshing. 

In Taeyong’s theory, they might look good together. Yuta knows his self worth and he knows he’s good looking, but he doesn’t know how Jaehyun sees him. And frankly, Yuta doesn't know how he sees Jaehyun himself.

There’s a constant warning sign at the back of Yutas mind, that signals to him that Jaehyun is a dangerous demon that could end him right then and there, that it’s not Jaehyun who is at Yuta’s mercy with his wishes and commands, but the other way round. If Jaehyun wanted, with his yellow eyes and sharp fangs, Yuta could be as good as dead. However, despite his rank, he’s often timid and awkward, and sometimes Yuta can’t wrap his head around the fact that Jaehyun can be like _this_ , stealing subtle glances at him and then shying away, cheeks pink. 

It’s very endearing.

Yuta pours himself some whiskey and mixes it with a bit of cola to relax. Sicheng stops by to show him his projects and rambles about the assignments he has to do and in return Yuta tells him about his upcoming illustrations. 

It’s a while later when Yuta notices Jaehyun steal a glance at him again. This time, Jaehyun keeps their gazes locked for a while. Amused, Yuta lifts his lips into a subtle smirk, and only then goes Jaehyun turn away. Yuta lets out a laugh. 

“What’s up?” Sicheng asks.

“Oh, nothing,” Yuta says, still smiling. 

“Finally noticed Jaehyun making eyes at you all evening? He probably wants you to save him from socializing.”

“Do you think so?”

“I can see so,” Sicheng replies, almost bored. “It’s getting late, anyway. He must be tired.”

Yuta checks the time on his phone. “You’re right. I guess we’ll get going soon.”

“You really scored yourself a hot one,” Sicheng grins and Yuta pushes his shoulder lightly in a friendly way. 

He squeezes himself through the swarm of people and finds himself almost chest to chest with Jaehyun.

“Hey,” he says, looking up, “how are you?”

“Good,” Jaehyun replies. “As always.”

“It’s getting late,” Yuta chuckles. “If you’re tired, we can head back.”

Jaehyun nods. Yuta hooks their arms together and says goodbye to everyone. He detaches himself from Jaehyun to put on his coat and scarf, but after that he finds their arms tangled again. 

Outside the air is cold. The sky is a muddy grey  
colour, clouds hanging heavy. When the wind starts blowing, Yuta presses himself to Jaehyun’s side for warmth.

“Why are buses always so late?” he asks himself.

Then, snowflakes start to fall. They fall in large clumps, like cornflakes, twirling and swirling, and something in Jaehyun’s eyes lights up, bright and sparkling like a little fire.

“It’s snowing,” he states, almost in awe. He extends his palm, ready to catch the snowflakes, but they melt before they can touch his skin. Yuta notices that and catches a large snowflake for him. 

Jaehyun stares at the crystal snowflake in Yuta’s palm until it melts. “It’s so pretty,” he says.

“Right?” Yuta says, but he can’t take his eyes away from Jaehyun’s excited expression. His eyes have returned to their original yellow, but this time they’re not piercing but wide and amazed and despite the unnatural colour, so human-like. It reminds Yuta of a little child seeing snow for the first time over the year. When was the last time Yuta was excited to see snowflakes fall?

It keeps on snowing and by the time he confirms that the bus will be coming in a matter of minutes, Yuta’s hair is almost white from the snow. Jaehyun reaches out his hand to his head, but the snowflakes start melting at the proximity, so he retreats it, almost sad. Yuta grabs his arm. “Be quick,” he says. “Maybe then you could touch them.”

Jaehyun nods hesitantly, but instead of touching Yuta’s hair again he cradles his cheek. Surprised, Yuta lets out an inaudible gasp, his breath crystallising in midair. Jaehyun’s hand is warm, so warm, it’s like tender fire next to his face. Jaehyun caresses his cheek with his thumb and then pulls his hand back after a bit.

“You had–” Jaehyun says quietly, “A snowflake on your cheek.” 

“Oh,” Yuta says. He touches his face. His heart can't seem to stop beating fast for whatever reason. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun doesn’t look his way anymore. He only looks at the falling snowflakes, hands in his pockets and head thrown back up to the sky. He looks like a sombre painting, and for a brief moment Yuta thinks he wants to remember this sight forever.


	3. Chapter 3

As days become longer, Yuta notices Jaehyun’s stay in his life does, too. By now Yuta’s apartment is practically split in half: his closet, his sink, his bed. Jaehyun occupies those halves like he’s lived in Yuta’s apartment all along. Jaehyun doesn’t take up much space, however his presence in the apartment is very noticeable. He sits on the same spot on the sofa, orders the same packs of timbits, drinks the same tea out of the same mug. 

Technically, Jaehyun didn’t need to move in completely – it was just a lie for their friends – but it somehow happened, and it’s not like Yuta minds. Yuta stopped summoning him altogether. He’d said that if Jaehyun wishes, he is free to do whatever he wants to, and Jaehyun told him he doesn’t mind being around Yuta practically for most of the time. Only during Yuta’s classes does Jaehyun sometimes vanish, but he always returns in time for dinner.

In fact, Yuta’s initial objective of sending Jaehyun back to Hell or wherever he’s from kind of loses its purpose, now that he knows he’s not in danger and that they’re friends. 

“Really?” Ten asks, surprised, when Yuta tells him so. They’re situated in Ten’s living room, lounging around on a lazy Sunday. It’s been a while since just the two of them hung out. “That means we can stop looking for ways to de-summon him?”

“No,” Yuta says. “We’re still bound to each other and it’s just not right, don't you think?”

“Right. It’s a bit of a problem.”

“Yeah. So maybe we could solve it.”

“Let’s suppose we solve it, wouldn’t that mean Jaehyun won’t have a reason to stick around then anymore?”

“Oh.” 

Ten is right. If they somehow figure out how to detach Jaehyun from him, he would most likely be summoned by someone else and they might not see each other anymore. At that thought Yuta feels mixed emotions. Even though they’ve known each other not for too long, Yuta already regards Jaehyun as a constant in his life. 

Yuta feels his mood dampen slightly. He won’t admit it to anyone, but he would miss Jaehyun a lot. “Well, it’s not like we can be in this predicament forever,” he says about the whole binding thing, “either.”

“That’s also true. I guess we’ll keep looking then. Have you brought your book with you?”

“Yep.” Yuta reaches for his backpack and takes out the thick dusty book. 

Ten flips through it with great interest. He wears this expression in his face where his eyebrows are slightly furrowed and his eyes are a little squinted for when he’s in complete focus, so Yuta sits back and decides not to interrupt. 

When Ten looks up at him after a while, he says, “You’re were right. These illustrations do resemble the one like on Jaehyun’s neck.”

“Is it a tattoo?”

“I don’t know,” Ten says, “but it’s definitely not a tattoo. As far as I can understand, not every demon has one of those. I think they’re some type of mark.”

“I see,” Yuta says. “That’s interesting.”

“Ask Jaehyun about it,” Ten suggests. “He should know more than my subpar ancient language skills.”

“I will, maybe,” Yuta replies.

“Are you hesitating?” Ten asks, the seriousness in his eyes gone and now replaced with curiosity. “Why? If I were you, I would have asked him about everything.”

“That's the thing. I don’t want to know everything– yet. Think about it, Ten, he’s a powerful demon. Ignorance is bliss. The less I know about his true nature the better I will sleep at night.”

“If he has a true nature,” Ten says softly, “it’ll be revealed sooner or later.”

“Better later than sooner then,” Yuta huffs, “he still didn’t tell me about the summoning price.”

“Yikes,” Ten whistles. He hands Yuta his book back and Yuta stares at its hard cover for a while before he puts it away again. 

“I don’t know,” Yuta says. “I like this stability we have currently. These easy going dynamics. Do you get what I mean?”

“I do,” Ten pats his back. “However you can’t live with the illusion that he’s innocent and harmless for long. Yes, he makes a very convincing human, but, you know…”

“Yeah,” Yuta sighs. “I guess I’ll just ignore that fact for as much as time allows.”

“Suit yourself,” Ten says, getting up from his sitting position and walking towards the kitchen to get a snack, 

“As long as you’re safe, I don’t mind your relationship with him.”

“What relationship,” Yuta deadpans.

Ten lowers his snack, “Taeyong said you both were dating.”

“Christ,” Yuta falls back on the sofa. Of course Taeyong would spread his agenda. He once came across Jaehyun waiting for Yuta on campus and he was under the impression of Jaehyun being a gentleman when in fact Yuta summoned him so that no one would be suspicious of Jaehyun never showing up to university. Yuta then slipped on the icy stairs and Jaehyun caught him by the waist. It was a comical situation, really, but Taeyong had gotten the wrong idea –how could he not?– and Yuta didn’t get the chance to explain himself yet.

Yuta groans, but he doesn’t bother to correct Ten, knowing his explanations will fall on deaf ears. Ten only hears what he wants to hear, no matter if it’s the truth or not. 

Ten returns with food and sits on the edge of the sofa with a gleam in his eyes. “Say,” he says with a wicked grin, “do you know if Jaehyun has any hot demon friends?”

—

“Hey,” Yuta hears Jaehyun say outside of his class.

“Hi. Are you here to walk me home again? You don’t need to show up here honestly, you’re in the clear,” Yuta lowers his voice, “no one knows you’re not enrolled here.”

“Maybe so, but what if you slip and fall again? Who will catch you?” Jaehyun teases.

Yuta laughs but says, “Okay, gentleman. The bus should come pretty soon.”

They walk past the swarm of students to the bus stop. It’s emptier there, and they wait for their ride in comfortable silence. Then, Yuta says, “It’s spring soon. We should get you more clothes.”

He drags Jaehyun to the bus going on the opposite direction and they get off by a mall.

“Shopping?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yeah. Temperatures rise up here like crazy after winter, and I don’t have enough spring jackets for us both. Don’t worry, this won’t take long.” 

Yuta picks out lighter sweaters and shirts for Jaehyun, sends him to the changing rooms and sits back on a loveseat while waiting for him. This shopping mall is very popular with students, so it doesn’t even surprise Yuta when he spots Doyoung in this same exact shop as him. 

Doyoung notices him, too. “Hey, he says, “long time no see.”

It’s been approximately two weeks since the party Taeyong hosted. “Yeah,” Yuta says, “are you here alone?”

Doyoung nods. “I’m just looking for stuff for my cousin. My grandma called me and asked if I could buy some sweaters instead of her. Now I’m walking around taking pictures,” he laughs. “What about you?”

“I’m with Jaehyun,” Yuta says. “He’s in the changing room.”

“Nice,” Doyoung smiles. “Shopping date?”

Yuta shakes his head. “No, no. Just a wardrobe change.”

“I see.” Doyoung sits on the loveseat across Yuta. “In that case, since it’s not a date, I’ll join you guys.”

Yuta laughs. “Sure thing.”

They chat for a bit more until Jaehyun peeks out from the behind the curtain and calls for Yuta to check his outfits out. Jaehyun asks for his opinion, however Yuta thinks, no matter what he wears Jaehyun will always look good, but because he doesn’t have the largest bank account they pick out only a few clothing articles of the bunch. 

Jaehyun says hello to Doyoung and they talk for a bit. Doyoyng asks about his film classes and Yuta almost winces internally, however Jaehyun makes up something on the spot and Doyoung changes the topic. Yuta heads for the cashier desk and pulls out his credit card.

“You’re paying for him?” Doyoung raises a brow.

Yuta shrugs as he swipes his card and after Jaehyun’s clothes get put into a bag they leave the store. Doyoung declares that he’s hungry so they go to a food court and kill an hour there. Again, Doyoung’s gaze turns curious when he notices Yuta pay for Jaehyun’s meal and this time Yuta pretends he didn’t see it. 

Yuta’s shoulders grow and remain tense even after they go their separate ways from the mall. It’s obvious that things will stop adding up to Doyoung sooner or later, Yuta thinks to himself. Doyoung is smart, their other friends are too. And nosiness knows no limits. Yuta exhales, brows furrowing. Jaehyun doesn’t have money, or a passport, or even a phone. 

“We have to do something,” Yuta says once they’re in the apartment. “We need to do something.”

“What exactly?” Jaehyun asks. He neatly puts the shopping bags down and takes off his winter coat. He says he doesn’t feel temperatures like humans do, yet his cheeks are slightly coloured pink because of the cold. 

Yuta softens. “About your identity, or lack thereof. You have no documents, no identification card.”

“Relax,” Jaehyun says, eyes almost gentle. He puts a hand on Yuta’s shoulder, his touch warm. It’s reassuring, comforting. “You’re overthinking. Your friends won’t ask for my ID or anything like that.”

“Maybe. But they might ask for your social media accounts, and you don’t even have a phone. Do you even know what a phone is?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun laughs, “I’m not clueless.” 

“At least,” Yuta sighs. “But nevermind. You go change meanwhile I’ll make some tea.”

They fall into an easy routine after that. Yuta tries to not think about his worries, but they only multiply. It’s almost poetic, how currently all Yuta worries over is Jaehyun. Him being a dangerous demon, him pretending to be a human, him in general. The tea doesn’t do much to relax Yuta. 

Yuta watches Jaehyun solve a sudoku from the other end of the kitchen table. He thinks how uncharacteristic it is for a demon to spend time solving mind games. Then, he comes to a realization. Demons are supernatural and as he was told, the supernatural has powers. 

“Jaehyun, do you have powers?” he asks.

Jaehyun looks up at him, and a smile grows on his face as he nods. “Want to see?”

Yuta sits closer to him, so that their knees almost touch. 

Jaehyun looks almost smug. He turns his hand over and then a flame bursts right out of his palm. It’s a violent red, but then it simmers into a tranquil blue, much like the flames Yuta first day when Jaehyun was summoned.

“Wow,” Yuta says. “So this is why that fire didn’t burn anything down that day.”

“It’s a special type of fire,” Jaehyun explains. “You can touch it.”

Yuta looks hesitant, however Jaehyun takes his hand and puts it over his palm, right over the flame. Yuta waits for a burn, but it never comes. In fact, he only feels a pleasant warmth from under it. To Yuta’s surprise, Jaehyun then presses their palms together, the flame extinguishing in the process with a smoke. 

“Something tells me this is only a fraction of what you’re capable of,” Yuta says, looking at their joined hands. He thinks, if he intertwines their fingers together, hypothetically, it wouldn’t be too weird. 

“Something is telling you right,” Jaehyun replies, voice cheerful. Perhaps he can actually read Yuta’s mind, because he ends up lacing their fingers together. Yuta can’t help but let out a little smile at how nice it feels. “Anything else you want to know?”

“That’s enough for now,” Yuta says. Supernatural stuff is nice in little doses. It’s not too overwhelming that way, not too jarring. Like it’s almost normal, almost fitting, for a college-aged young man like Jaehyun to have flames bursting out of his hands. 

“But actually–” Yuta says.

Jaehyun tilts his head.

“Could you change your eyes?”

Jaehyun blinks and his eyes turn a bright yellow. His pupils change, too, however Yuta doesn’t find himself scared at the sight of them anymore. The warmth of Jaehyun’s hand in his may be grounding him, and Yuta realizes they’re still holding hands. He doesn’t move to separate them. “Aren’t they scary?” Jaehyun asks. 

“I found them frightening once, but not anymore,” Yuta shakes his head. “Now I think they’re very pretty.”

Jaehyun looks a bit different with his original eye colour. Less human-like, a bit more intimidating. It’s like his aura has shifted into something dark and powerful. Yuta’s breath hitches silently, but he doesn’t feel like he’s in danger. He squeezes their hands together unconsciously. Jaehyun’s gaze drops down at that and a smile grows on his face. His dark aura fades into something warm and safe, and Yuta thinks he could get used to that inhumanly yellow. 

No, they're not yellow, Yuta concludes when he looks Jaehyun’s way again, they're golden. 

—

As a form of making extra cash, Yuta does commissions online. It’s something his friends except Ten don’t know about, because Yuta isn’t one to boast about himself however Ten is persistently nosy, so he’s the only one who knows. Ten has commissioned him several times too, so Yuta isn’t mad that he once lurked through his twitter account. Yuta has a pretty large following there, several thousands, where he posts his non-academic related art and sometimes even makes comic strips. 

His recent comic, about a boy who accidentally summoned a demon, blew up on the site. It’s generally a three-panel comic he tweets every other day or so about everyday life of that boy with the demon.

Of course, the comic is based on real life events  
about what he and Jaehyun deal with but it’s not like anyone should know that. 

He started out that comic as a fun thing, as something to experiment with, and his audience seemed to really love it. Yuta isn’t the best storyteller, but his real life is story-like enough. Yuta drew about the time he made Jaehyun study with him right after summoning him, about the time Jaehyun was eager to catch snowflakes but they all melted around him, about Jaehyun’s reaction on Demon Slayer. 

All these little slice of life moments get Yuta a lot of engagements and attention. He sees a lot of comments praising how cute his comics are, how endearing the demon is, etc. It’s all fun and games, really, until someone comments that they can’t wait for the boy and the demon to get together. It’s not only one comment like that, there are any. It takes Yuta aback, makes him put his phone down, cheeks aflame.

Is this how their relationship is being perceived by others? Taeyong hasn’t jumped off his neck about Jaehyun either. Even Ten has mistaken them for a couple, too. Yuta puts his head in his hands and lets out a low wail.

“You okay?” Jaehyun asks from where he’s sitting on the bed, Yuta’s laptop on his thighs. 

“Yeah,” Yuta croaks from his desk. No, he isn’t. This is awkward. Really awkward. He doesn’t know how to look Jaehyun in the eye without thinking about being something more with him. It’s not like the comments were the tipping point, truthfully the seed has been planted by Ten long ago, it’s just something Yuta has pushed deep down and refused to think about under the justification that Jaehyun and him would just not work well together.

But the thing is, despite everything, they _do_. It’s rare for Yuta to find someone with whom he instantly clicks with, moreover with someone who’s not human, but with Jaehyun everything just flows so well, it sometimes seems too good to be true. It’s almost a natural progression of events, from strangers to friends into hopefully something more. Hopefully? Yuta holds that thought. 

“Come to bed,” Jaehyun then says. “I found this new anime. Let’s watch it together.”

“Coming.” Yuta says nonchalantly, only his insides want to burst. He gets under the covers and unconsciously sits close to Jaehyun, so that their shoulders touch. “What did you find?”

“The Devil is a Part-timer.”

“Oh, I love that one,” Yuta grins. “Sure, let’s watch it.” 

They binge-watch half of the season before Yuta realizes he feels a little drowsy. The clock on the wall reads 3AM and Yuta stifles a yawn, not having realized it’s already late. He rests his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun stiffens a little, and that makes Yuta smile, remembering how this is exactly how he himself reacted when Jaehyun did the same thing during their marathon of Demon Slayer. 

When Yuta relays this incident into his next comic strip, the responses he gets make him want the ground to swallow him whole. 

—

Yuta has been sitting in the library for around four hours now, working on an assignment. The library is far too nosy for his liking and he prefers to draw in peace, but his laptop has been malfunctioning lately and his university’s computers have al the software he needs so it was the best alternative Yuta could opt for. 

There’s a group of three noisy boys across of him that Yuta glares daggers at every once in a while when they yell about winning or losing in some game Yuta doesn’t know of but other than that he thinks he’s holding up okay. Lately he’s kind of ditched the library to work on his individual assignments when he realized he could work on them at home instead, only frequenting it in favour of group assignments, so his ears are less accustomed to all the surrounding noise than they were before. 

Yuta’s head starts throbbing lowly, which makes him sigh. The boys start yelling again, and the computer screen seems too bright and Yuta hasn’t eaten since morning and he really wants to go home. 

“Maybe Jaehyun could shut those boys up,” Yuta thinks to himself. “Or maybe he could fix my laptop.”

“I could do that,” Jaehyun appears right beside him by an unoccupied computer, voice low. 

Yuta doesn’t expect that so he almost yelps.

“Jaehyun,” he whispers, “you scared the living soul out of me.”

“Did you forget I could grant your wishes?” 

“Go to hell.” 

Jaehyun snorts.

Yuta puts a hand on his shoulder. “Seriously though, you appearing out of the blue is not needed as well as risky, so go back.”

“You sure?”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Yuta says, “but yes. It’s boring here. And noisy. I won’t be able to entertain you.”

“That’s okay,” Jaehyun replies. “I don’t mind.”

Yuta wants to ruffle his hair. “Really, go home.” The moment the words leave his lips Yuta to thinks back to when he regarded home as a place with Jaehyun in it.

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, “whatever you say.”

“Wait. Don’t disappear like you usually would. Walk out the door, turn around a corner, then and poof. You’re in public after all.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says again, this time smiling amusedly. “When are you coming home? It’s late.” 

Jaehyun also said home. It’s minor detail Yuta picks up. Maybe Jaehyun thinks of a home with Yuta in it, too. 

“Once I finish this illustration.” Yuta decides to hold that thought as well. “My laptop is bugging, so…”

“I really could fix it for you,” Jaehyun suggests.

How? Yuta thinks to himself. He waves him off. “It’s alright. I’m nearly done anyway.”

“Alright,” Jaehyun says. “I’ll see you soon then!”

Yuta grins at him and watches Jaehyun walk out of the library. He exhales a sigh of relief. Jaehyun has offered to grant Yuta’s wishes several times over the weeks, so no, Yuta didn’t forget that aspect of their predicament, however he also didn’t forget the fact that Jaehyun having been summoned in the first place comes with a price that Yuta still hasn’t paid.

It’s something that Yuta can’t shake off, a feeling that it’s something more serious that Jaehyun makes it out to be. Jaehyun had only mentioned it was something more than money, but Yuta’s thoughts have been all over the place because of that. 

It’s poetic cinema, the way Yuta jumps from being flustered about thinking of them as an item to worrying about being in serious shit. 

He needs to text Ten about this. His summoning book surely must touch the subject of summoning prices, right? 

While he ponders over the possibility of being doomed someone else slides into the seat beside him soundlessly, giving Yuta another scare.

“Christ, Sicheng,” Yuta says turning around, putting a hand over his chest.

Sicheng smiles. He often tends to fall off the grid and reappear as unexpectedly after some period of time, and Yuta was sure he wouldn’t see him for another week or so. In his hands he holds two medium sized cups from Tim Hortons. 

“Hey,” he says amicably. “Want some coffee? I got two. ”

“How generous of you.” Yuta takes the cup with a tilt of his head as a thanks. 

Sicheng shrugs. “Got offered a two for one deal. Couldn’t refuse, you know me.”

Yuta laughs. “I do, I do. Why are you still in college? It’s dark outside. As far as I know your classes for today have finished in the afternoon.”

“Was doing some research, lost track of time, same old. But I’m all finished now. I saw Jaehyun on the way here. How is he doing?”

Sicheng and Jaehyun have seemed to hit off well at the party, only Sicheng is quite reserved and Jaehyun has no phone, so the only times they can connect is during the rare instances Jaehyun graces the university with his presence when Yuta summons him. Still, Sicheng asks about Jaehyun from time to time and Yuta thinks the two could make great friends.

“He’s good as always. He was just checking up on me here.”

“How sweet of him,” Sicheng says. He looks at Yuta with his cat-like eyes wide and awaiting, smile not at all coy.

Yuta can’t take the intensity of the gaze any longer and says, “What?”

“Nothing,” Sicheng says slyly.

“Just spit it out,” Yuta says with no bite. “I know what you’re thinking is up to no good.”

Sicheng raises his eyebrows, as if offended, but then relaxes again and says, “I’m just thinking, how Jaehyun went all the way to the library solely to check up on you and then went back as if it’s nothing.”

Technically, it _is_ nothing for Jaehyun. Yuta bites on the inside of his cheek because he can’t correct Sicheng and can’t tell him the truth either. He assumes the teasing is the price he has to pay for hosting a demon in his apartment. It’s not as bad as it could be, Yuta knows his friends mean no harm and only wish the best for him, but it does get annoying sometimes. 

“He’s just being considerate,” Yuta decides to say.

“Uh-huh,” Sicheng says, unconvinced. “Him carrying your portfolio around all the time is him being considerate, too, huh?”

“Yeah?” Yuta says. “Wait, that was only once!” 

“What about you paying for Jaehyun whenever you guys go out?”

“How do you even know of that?”

“Doyoung told me,” Sicheng shrugs.

“Incredible,” Yuta says. “I’m rendered speechless by your observations.”

“Then there’s also you always sticking close to him when you are outside.”

Yuta laughs, humoured. “And who told you that?”

“Saw it with my own two eyes!”

It’s amusing to Yuta, because he has explanations for all of these events. Jaehyun offered to carry his portfolio because demons are naturally strong and Yuta isn’t one to willingly let his arms ache, then Yuta paying for Jaehyun all the time is obvious enough as it is, and him always standing close to Jaehyun is because Jaehyun is warm as a furnace, and close to him Yuta doesn’t feel the bite of winter. Yuta laughs and shakes his head.

Sicheng says, “Face it Yuta, you guys act so much like a couple, it’s a bit sickening, really.”

Yuta saves his drawing and shuts off the computer. He puts his graphic tablet away into his backpack and says with a tired smile, “Let’s go back, detective wannabe.” 

In the evening the buses come only once an hour but it doesn’t stop Yuta from standing outside the bus stop, the cold not as biting as at the beginning of the year but just enough to clear his head. He and Sicheng take the same bus but get off at different stops, so they both kill time by chatting while waiting for the bus to come.

Sicheng hasn’t let go off the previous topic yet, though. “I think Jaehyun likes you,” he says quietly.

Yuta hums. “Really?”

“Yeah. I can see it. He’s a good kid.”

“He’s older than you,” Yuta comments. By centuries is left unsaid.

“Nonetheless.” Sicheng smiles. His cheeks are pink from the wind, hands stuffed into his coat pockets. His mouth is covered by a red wool scarf Taeyong knitted for him last Christmas. Because of that, his words come out a little muffled when he says, “I think you like him too.”

Yuta doesn’t know how to respond to that. The bus arrives and saves him the awkwardness. He and Sicheng sit side by side, conversing about the weather and assignments and looming midterms, Sicheng’s remark dropped completely now. 

Sicheng gets off several stops before him, so he waves his goodbyes right from the bus and then hops out. After several more minutes, Yuta tugs at the yellow wires and gets off himself.

Snow has practically melted under his feet. It’s a false sense of spring coming, Yuta knows temperatures won’t rise as soon as he hopes they would, but seeing asphalt under his feet instead of white for the first time in two months is already a good sign.

He arrives home half past nine, hungry and a little tired. He notices the lights are turned on and a smile tugs at his lips. 

“I’m home!” he says and hears some shuffling and then footsteps.

“Welcome back,” Jaehyun says to him. He’s wearing the same light pink hoodie as he did from when he appeared in the library only his hair appears to be more messy now. He takes off Yuta’s backpack and coat as if it’s the most natural thing to do, like he’s been doing it every day. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, I ran into some troubles and then you know the bus schedule changes towards the evening,” Yuta laughs. Then, he feels his stomach rumble and remembers he hasn’t eaten in over nine hours. “Is there anything to eat? I’m starving.”

“There’s not much in the fridge,” Jaehyun comments from the kitchen,closing the fridge door. 

“That’s alright,” Yuta says after he washes his hands and changes into pyjamas, “we can order takeout then.”

“Sounds good,” Jaehyun says. “Pizza?”

“Sure. You pick what you want.” Yuta hands Jaehyun his phone with UberEats opened. Jaehyun scrolls through the restaurants until he lets out an oh and says, “The restaurants are gone. Something happened.” 

Yuta says, “You might have exited the app accidentally.”

“What do I do?” Jaehyun asks, almost anxious. He holds the phone as if it’s made of glass. 

“Give me a second to pour the water into the kettle. I’ll be right back.” 

Although Jaehyun knows what phones are, Yuta finds out he doesn’t really have a clue on how to use them. Yuta sees Jaehyun fiddle with his phone, as if hoping by some miracle he’d click on UberEats again. Yet, he presses on another app and says, “Help. I pressed on this grey icon and now it’s showing my slippers. Help. It’s now showing my face. What is this sorcery?”

Yuta can’t help but let out a loud laugh. “You turned on the camera.” He walks up to Jaehyun and inserts himself in the frame, makes a peace sign and extends Jaehyun’s arm for a better angle. He snaps a series of photos. Jaehyun turns out looking perplexed in every shot but it only looks endearing.

“How did you do that?” Jaehyun asks, amazed. “How is this possible?”

It’s a good question. Yuta had once wondered how phones and even cameras were capable of capturing a fleeting moment and turning into something timeless, however he has never good at physics so he dropped that question long ago. Yuta gives Jaehyun a shrug. “Technology.”

He puts UberEats back on for Jaehyun and Jaehyun picks out a Hawaiian pizza. They decide to order one for the both of them to share and wait for a bit over half an hour for it to arrive. Meanwhile waiting for the delivery man, Yuta clicks on his camera roll and looks at their blurry selfie again and favourites it with a smile. 

They eat in between comfortable conversation and retreat to bed not long after. Now that Yuta thinks about it, he has a completely free empty room next to his one. He supposes it’s because he’d asked Jaehyun to sleep in his bed that time, and now the habit has stuck. Yuta doesn’t mind that, really. His bed is big enough for two, and Jaehyun is warm beside him. 

Jaehyun has a habit of either sleeping with his head under Yuta’s chin, his breath fanning over the slope of Yuta’s neck and collarbone, or with his back pressed to Yuta’s chest, Yuta’s arm thrown over his waist. 

Yuta tries to deduct the facts. Jaehyun doesn’t need to sleep. He technically doesn’t _need_ to stick so close to Yuta like this if he’s only indulging him, yet he does, willingly so. What could this all mean? Yuta thinks back to Sicheng’s words and feels his ears burn. 

Him liking Jaehyun would make things difficult. Jaehyun liking him back would make things difficult. If feelings come into the picture, their awkward predicament will only get more complicated. Not only is he bound to a demon by accident and against his will, him hypothetically developing feelings for the said demon he’s bound to would be a little outrageous. He can’t let himself like Jaehyun, Yuta thinks, because they are beings of two different realms with different lifespans and ambitions, ones that weren’t supposed to cross paths in the first place. Because if does end up catching feelings, when Ten finds a way to break their spell and Jaehyun will have to leave, Yuta will only be left nursing a broken heart. 

Yuta shifts in bed half-awake until he feels an arm pull him close.

“Can’t sleep?” Jaehyun murmurs into his hair. He actually sounds like he’s on the verge of sleep, voice a little hoarse and very low. 

“Somewhat,” Yuta says. He turns around so he’s face to face with Jaehyun. Their noses almost brush. It shouldn’t send sparks throughout Yuta’s body, but it does. 

Even despite the darkness Yuta can make out Jaehyun smiling. Jaehyun leans in to press a soft kiss to Yuta’s forehead.

“Sleep now,” he says quietly. Yuta doesn’t even have time to process what just happened as his eyes start growing heavy. 

After that, he instantly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spare thoughts mayhaps?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye emojis

Yuta thinks, if he manifests hard enough, snow will disappear. That seems to not be the case. Although it’s March outside, the weather is still cold and windy. It’s the limbo in between winter and spring when skies are endlessly grey and the ground is filled with mush. When snow falls on the other side of the window chaotically, the snowflakes almost turning into water before even touching the ground. It’s Yuta’s least favourite season, however truthfully, he can’t even be mad about the weather right now, since Jaehyun likes snow so much.

It’s a bit cute, how Jaehyun makes him appreciate this kind of depressing weather, too. It’s the weekend so they’re lounging in the living room, Yuta drawing on his iPad and ruining his posture and Jaehyun sitting close to him meanwhile reading a book. It’s a very usual thing for them to do during gloomy days like these, them minding their own business but still being physically close.

Touch is something Yuta has always liked. With parents, friends, he’s always touchy and affectionate. In physical closeness he finds comfort and reassurance, and with Jaehyun it comes to naturally he doesn’t even question it. Together they fall into a steady harmony, without any dissonances or abrupt pauses. To Yuta it is very nice.

He fiddles with his Apple Pencil, all concentration on his drawing on the screen. You’d think as an illustration major and being swarmed with drawing assignments, Yuta would be tired of drawing, but that’s not the case. Although at first, Yuta was worried his love for art would get killed off if he pursued the major, he then realized he loves it too much and it’s all he knows what to do. In his free time, Yuta still finds himself drawing to either unwind or do something. He likes to practice realism from time to time. When he zooms out of the canvas on his iPad, he realizes he’s been sketching Jaehyun. 

Yuta’s earn burn. He’s somehow sketched Jaehyun reading a Haruki Murakami book he made Yuta borrow from the college library, his brows slightly creased and eyes immersed into the novel. When did this happen? Last time Yuta drew someone without realizing was back in high school; it was his classmate and someone whom he had a huge crush on. Yuta tends to do that – only draw things he likes out of memory: Ten’s cat Louis, Changmin from TVXQ, his mom’s flowers from their backyard back home, and now Jaehyun apparently. 

It’s a bit embarrassing, really. Yuta purses his lips and closes the app; out of sight and out of mind. He continues watching Jaehyun read for a while, and then when Jaehyun catching his gaze, asks, “Are you up for lunch?”

Jaehyun nods and puts the book away. “Should we stay in or go out?”

“The weather’s not that nice,” Yuta laments, “but if you want we can go to this place that’s not far from here.”

“I like this weather,” Jaehyun smiles. They get ready and walk through the light drizzle to the restaurant. They sit by a booth near a window and wait for the waiter. 

“Why do you like this weather so much ?” Yuta can’t help but ask. “It’s depressing.”

“It has its charm,” Jaehyun says. “Besides, it doesn’t last long. The sun will be out soon.”

Yuta hums. “When it gets warmer, let’s go watch the cherry blossoms.”

“Just the two of us?” Jaehyun asks.

“Unless you want company,” Yuta laughs, “then yes.” 

“Just us sounds good.” It may be the effect of the indoor lighting, but the apples of Jaehyun’s appear darker. It’s a loose implication of a date, Yuta assumes, but he won’t ask. A part of him wants Jaehyun to make the first move, to know whether what Jaehyun feels towards him is the same what he himself feels towards Jaehyun. It’s not love yet, but it’s something like infatuation. Yuta has come to terms with that.

He’s had many mental talks with himself about the subject, about the possibilities of liking a demon, but Yuta thinks things don’t have to be so complicated after all. If his heart wants to like Jaehyun, who is he to deny it? 

The blush on Jaehyun doesn’t fade even after they order the food. Because it’s a weekend, Yuta decides to order some sake. The shot burns a little down his throat, but overall it’s good. After a while Yuta can feel his own blush appear.

“This place has the best peking duck in my opinion,” Yuta says. He watches Jaehyun carefully grab his rolls with the chopsticks he’s holding and he can’t help but smile. It may be the after effects of the sake, or his doting nature kicking in, or just a little bit of everything. Jaehyun is impossibly cute. He is not new to the world, yet he looks at it with awe in his eyes, as if through a different lens. 

Yuta wonders what he’ll think of the cherry blossoms. 

The weather miraculously does get better towards the end of the month and by the beginning of April Yuta takes Jaehyun to a nearby park. It’s filled with rows upon rows with pink blooming trees. The ground itself has become pink from petals, too. It’s Yuta’s favourite aspect of spring: nature waking up and coming to life.

The park isn’t too crowded, maybe because they’ve come pretty early, just after sunrise. Yuta rolled out of bed still half-asleep, tugging at Jaehyun and saying that they should hurry in order to not get swarmed by people. They took the subway this time and then walked a bit more to the park itself, pink trees becoming brighter and bigger with every step. 

There’s a river in between that’s completely covered in petals. Yuta hooks his arm around Jaehyun’s as they stroll by the little promenade, in between the blossoms. It’s a good morning, the sun is out and the sky is clear. The cherry blossoms smell nice and fresh, and Jaehyun seems to enjoy himself. He’s wearing a light trench coat with a turtleneck, his eyes shining.

“How is it?” Yuta asks. 

“It’s very pretty here,” Jaehyun replies warmly. 

“I knew you’d like it,” Yuta muses. “Seeing cherry blossoms in full bloom sure is a sight to behold.”

Jaehyun hums in agreement, but he’s looking at Yuta and not at the trees. Yuta tries not to read too much between the lines, if there’s anything to read into in the first place. They continue walking through the park, past people which Yuta notices are mostly couples. It doesn’t make him self-conscious but it’s does ignite a feeling deep down inside, wishing he and Jaehyun could be one. It fades out as fast as it sparks. 

Yuta stops by a particularly large cherry tree to take a couple of photos. He ushers Jaehyun to get in the frame to take a couple of pictures and Jaehyun complies, even though he still doesn’t understand the concept of photographs. He turns out well, and it makes Yuta a little jealous at how effortlessly good Jaehyun always turns out to look. Maybe it’s a demon thing, maybe Jaehyun’s just a natural. Yuta favourites several photos and then he asks a lady standing close to him if she could take a picture of them both. 

A petal falls right onto Jaehyun’s hair and Yuta reaches up to brush it away with his fingertips. It’s an awfully tender gesture, if Yuta thinks about it at the back of his mind. Before he can put his arm down, Jaehyun catches his wrist and holds it. Yuta looks at the gesture curiously, smile growing at the way Jaehyun entangles their fingers together.

“What’s that for?” Yuta asks, amused but not shaking Jaehyun’s hold off.

Jaehyun’s ears turn red. “It’s still rather cold,” he states, justifying his actions. It’s the truth, technically. April isn’t the warmest month, but not the coldest either. Yuta has long abandoned gloves and scarves because the weather allows him to. Technically, Yuta doesn’t need his hands to be held to feel warm. However he finds his lips quirking up at Jaehyun’s shyness. 

“If you want to hold hands, just say so.”

“Subtlety,” Jaehyun explains, his hesitancy and unsureness melting away with the way Yuta’s thumb caresses his knuckles, almost as if he was afraid Yuta were to reject his touch, which is a ridiculous thought, really. “And it being cold is a good excuse.” 

Yuta thought he was quite obvious towards Jaehyun. He thinks of himself as someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, emotions on display and as transparent as they could be, although once he remember his mom told him he was impossible to read at times. Perhaps this is one of those times where Yuta’s mind is expressive but his face isn’t. Perhaps Jaehyun is just oblivious. 

Yuta agrees, “It is a good excuse.”

A part of Yuta is glad Jaehyun is taking the first initiative. Yuta’s typically not someone to hold back on his feelings, but acting on them head on doesn’t make it any less scary. With the way he and Jaehyun work together, he never really thought about whether Jaehyun saw him platonically or more, but it seems Jaehyun has the same exact thoughts about them. That’s all Yuta’s guess. If anything, he’s never been good at reading people himself. 

“Let’s go to the end of the park,” Yuta says, changing the topic, “there’s a nice cafe with a good view.”

“Sure,” Jaehyun says. Their hands stay interlocked until they reach the cafe. Yuta will admit, his hand didn’t feel cold before but when Jaehyun disentangles his own, he takes all of its warmth with him.

—

Ten invites Yuta to go clubbing the following week. “It’s this new place downtown and it’ll be great to relax and unwind from the post-finals stress,” he says. 

Finals were intense. The university left the library open at night during that week and Ten and Yuta practically studied there for at least three nights. Everything was in such a haze, Yuta faintly remembers staying in the library until five in the morning and returning home for a quick shower and then sleeping for a hour and then going back to take his 8am exam. 

It was a week of not existing, but it went by quickly. All that’s left is to wait for the results, which is why mainly Yuta is still tense. He had to submit a huge project which he poured his soul into, and he’s not sure how he did. Although all his friends reassured him that he will be fine, Yuta isn’t as easily convinced. That’s why he agrees to Ten’s invitation without any hesitating. Sometimes, Yuta just _needs_ to drink the stress away.

“Invite Jaehyun too,” Ten then grins. “I’m sure he’d love to go.”

“I will,” Yuta says, ignoring Ten’s prying gaze. “Who’s also going?”

“The usual gang,” Ten replies. “No one new to Jaehyun, don’t worry.”

“Sweet,” Yuta stretches to get rid of the stiffness in his muscles. Ten dragged him to a coffee shop on the day after their last final to make sure Yuta was alive and not passed away somewhere like Yuta always threatens when it’s finals week.

“Isn’t the coffee here good?” Ten asks. “I’m so tired of drinking Tim Hortons every day, not going to lie.”

“I wouldn’t mind if they didn’t charge so much for a whipped cream topping,” Yuta frowns, “but yes, I agree. How was your last exam?”

“Unfortunately I didn’t have a demon who could hypothetically help me ace it, but overall it was good.”

Yuta frowns at the teasing. “Come on, man. Jaehyun doesn’t help me like that. I’m no cheater.”

“Too bad,” Ten says. ”Honesty won’t get you to the top in this society. Also, I saw your recent comic. Cherry blossoms and hand holding, _really_?”

“I’m blocking you,” Yuta grumbles. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ten says. “Even if you would, I’ll just make a new account. You can’t make me miss out on the gay yearning.”

“Don’t phrase it like that,” Yuta whines, “you’re making things sound worse than they actually are.”

“Aren’t you gay and yearning though?” Ten asks rhetorically. “Okay, no more jokes. I think it’s pretty obvious from an outsider’s point of view that both of you like each other.”

“Really?” Yuta asks.

“Yeah, like, Taeyong has been rooting for you since day one for a reason. Not only him. We all see the way Jaehyun looks at you.”

“Okay,” Yuta says.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Yuta breaks out into smile, warmth spreading through his insides. “That’s reassuring.”

“Good,” Ten says. “Don’t forget about the club, though. I’ll text you the address.”

“Roger.”

As Yuta walks home he notices the days have gotten longer. He has the summer to himself until his next semester starts, so he also thinks things he could do over the summer. Maybe he could finally apply for the internship his professor recommended for him. Maybe he and Ten could go to the beach. Maybe he could take Jaehyun to see his parents. Would that be too soon? Jaehyun’s not his boyfriend or anything to be introduced to his family… Yuta shakes his head. 

Jaehyun is hovering around something in the kitchen when Yuta arrives back. He’s taken up a hobby of cooking and baking recently, and although it’s a recent hobby he’s already pretty good. They’ve abandoned ordering takeout in favour of eating home cooked meals these days. Yuta thinks they’ve reached the height of domesticity. His comics blowing up on twitter is an indication that he’s not the only ones who loves it. 

“What’re you doing?” Yuta asks him, chin over Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Blueberry muffins,” Jaehyun says, carefully laying out the cupcake forms on the tray. “Welcome back, by the way.”

Yuta grins. “I was out with Ten. He invited us to go clubbing some time next week. Are you up for that?”

“Sure,” Jaehyun replies. “I’ll go wherever with you.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Yuta smiles. “I’ll be in my room. Call me when you bake the muffins.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, dimples in his cheeks. Yuta thinks right now would be the perfect moment to give Jaehyun a kiss on the cheek or something. The mood feels right. But they’re not like that, so Yuta only gives him a smile. 

The muffins turn out great, and while he’s biting on one, Yuta comes to a realization: Ten is unfortunately right, he is yearning. 

—

The club turns out to be really popular. Yuta and Jaehyun have to queue outside the venue for a while, until Yuta gets a message from Taeyong that they’re already inside and they could cut through the line.

It’s dark and loud inside. Heavy music booms through the speakers. On a regular day Yuta would feel his head hurt, but today he’s very excited. He put on a nice outfit and styled his hair before going out, even put on eyeshadow the way he knows makes him look good, so in short,  
Yuta’s determined to have a good time. He leads Jaehyun to a booth where their friends are, already an array of colourful shots between them.

“Drink up, drink up,” Taeyong tells them. “Have fun tonight.”

Yuta hands Jaehyun one glass and takes another one for himself. He downs one and feels the liquid burn his throat, and yes, this is precisely what he was looking forward to. Yuta sits down in between Jaehyun and Doyoung, Ten, Taeyong and Sicheng across them. They all exchange greetings talk for a while until Ten decides he wants to dance. 

“Yuta, you coming with?” he asks.

“I’ll stay here for a bit,” Yuta declines. Ten nods and drags Sicheng by the hand to dance with him. Doyoung moves across to sit next to Taeyong, which leaves Yuta and Jaehyun together. Although they’re always together, tonight feels different. Yuta feels different, Jaehyun looks different. His hair is styled up and his neck tattoo is revealed, and he looks a lot like the demon Yuta saw him for the very first time. The nostalgia hits Yuta like a wave.

Doyoung and Taeyong begin discussing something in their own little bubble, so Yuta downs another shot for the bravery and then tugs on Jaehyun’s sleeve. “Let’s dance together.”

Jaehyun, as always, complies. Yuta takes him to the edge of the dance floor, where it’s not as bright from the jumping lights. There are still many people on the dance floor, so Yuta ends up pressed up against Jaehyun. They sway to the music, and honestly it’s rather nice. 

Yuta thinks he’s having a great time, until from the corner of his eye he notices a familiar figure next to the bar. Yuta frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks.

“My ex,” Yuta says. “I didn’t think he would come to this bar today. Ah, Ten did say this place popular.”

They had broken up on weird terms. It was over a year ago and it was mutual, but Yuta feels bitter to this day with how things had turned out. He doesn’t have any feelings for his ex anymore, hasn’t had them since long ago, but sometimes he misses the friendship they shared. But it’s nostalgia speaking. Tonight, Yuta doesn't want to see him. 

“Your ex?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen.

“Yeah. Long story. Either way, let’s just ignore him.”

“Okay.”

Yuta puts Jaehyun’s hands on his hips. How Jaehyun’s grip is gentle but firm at the same time, Yuta doesn’t know, but he likes it. He puts his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, stands close to him. As he turns his head, he sees the figure of his ex leaving the bar stand. 

“Jaehyun, abort,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear. “I think my ex is walking towards us. He probably wants to talk to me or something.”

Jaehyun’s voice is low and soft. “What should we do?”

“Hm,” Yuta thinks for a second. An idea crosses his mind. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

It's a win-win situation. “Quickly. It’ll drive him away.”

Jaehyun is still for a moment, before he nods and circles a hand behind Yuta’s neck. He leans in so their faces are only millimeters apart. His breath fans over Yuta’s lips. He tilts Yuta’s head in a way that makes it look like they’re kissing from the side, but not actually. Yuta sees his ex turn away at the sight and exit the club, yet he can’t bring himself to relax. Jaehyun is so close to him, if only he would lean in… Jaehyun’s gaze drops to Yuta’s lips as he licks his own. Yuta closes his eyes and waits for the moment their lips would touch but it doesn’t happen.

Instead, Jaehyun whispers, “Is he gone?”

“Yeah,” Yuta gulps, finding his voice hoarse. Jaehyun nods and pulls away slightly, removes his hand from his neck, and Yuta doesn’t know why he finds himself so disappointed that Jaehyun didn’t actually kiss him. 

He’s not having a good time anymore. Jaehyun is too far, too far away from him, even though they’re standing close. Jaehyun’s other hand is still on Yuta’s hip, and it burns. The music gets tuned out by Yuta’s whirring thoughts. Does Jaehyun not want to kiss him? Has Yuta misinterpreted the way their relationship is going? 

“I need another drink,” Yuta says before he can continue overthinking. 

He goes to the bar stand and orders another shot. He then sees Ten walk up to him. 

“Why the long face?” Ten asks obliviously. Yuta humphs, shoulders squaring. He tries not to think about Jaehyun’s warm touch, his half-lidded eyes, the way he nearly kissed him, but fails. It’s all Yuta can think about. He downs the shot and returns to the dance floor. Jaehyun’s in the same spot as Yuta left him, moving slowly to the music.

“Are you alright?” Jaehyun steps close to Yuta again, speaks into his ear. Yuta feels himself shiver. 

“Yeah,” Yuta replies, pushing down the heaviness in his chest. He’s here to relax after the exams, not grow more tense. He puts his hand back on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun looks mildly surprised, but he doesn’t shake him off. They’re back to dancing close to each other.

It’s hot in the club. Yuta feels sweat trickle over the back of his neck, and it doesn’t help that Jaehyun is radiating warmth too, but nevertheless Yuta only steps closer to Jaehyun, their chests almost touching. 

“Jaehyun,” he says. He looks up at Jaehyun’s eyes, and it’s all he can see. Jaehyun is magnetizing today.

“Hm?”

They’re so close, Yuta could take one for the team and lean in himself. He’s drunk enough currently, meaning he has more courage than he usually would, so it’s honestly a matter of want. Yuta’s gaze travels from Jaehyun’s eyes down his face, to his lips. 

“Jaehyun,” Yuta says again, quieter this time. Jaehyun is still looking at him, all of his attention on him. Yuta feels bitter all of a sudden. Jaehyun looks at him like _this_ , yet he won’t kiss him. Yuta doesn’t understand. “Let’s go back home,” he says. 

Jaehyun nods and they return to the booth. They spot Sicheng there on his phone, the others nowhere in sight. Yuta assumes Ten is still dancing in the crowd and Doyoung must be somewhere with Taeyong. 

“We’ll be going back now,” Yuta informs. “Tell Ten, in case he’ll be looking for us.”

“Sure,” Sicheng says, not lifting his gaze from his phone. It’s a funny picture, Sicheng sitting in a club immersed in a mobile game instead of having fun. Yuta has a feeling Ten roped him into coming here, and Sicheng being Ten’s roommate, couldn’t have said no to his persuasion. 

“Waiting for Ten?” Yuta asks.

“Yeah,” Sicheng replies. “He’ll get wasted and tired I don’t know when and I’ll have to drag him back on my own skinny shoulders. Poor me.”

“You’re the strongest person I know,” Yuta retorts. He and Sicheng arm-wrestle a lot, and Sicheng somehow always wins. Yuta blames it on Sicheng being a dancer. 

“Maybe so, but have _you_ tried dragging half-unconscious fifty-something kilograms up the stairs?”

“Touché.”

Yuta remembers Jaehyun must be waiting for me. He ruffles Sicheng’s hair before taking his and Jaehyun’s jackets and saying goodbye. Sicheng grumbles but waves back, then turns his attention back on the game. 

It’s warm outside. Yuta carries his jacket in his arms instead of putting it in meanwhile Jaehyun wraps his own around his waist. Yuta realizes he doesn’t know what to say to Jaehyun for once, so he lets silence settle between them. It’s a little uncomfortable. Jaehyun is quiet by nature, Yuta does most of the talking when they’re alone, but even now Jaehyun is too quiet for it to be usual.  
His gaze is downcast, cheeks flushed from the humidity in the bar, maybe, Yuta can only guess.

Yuta wants to say something, but the words die on the top of his tongue. In all honesty, he doesn’t know how to bring up the topic of them almost-but-not kissing. Has he made things awkward? 

Yuta settles on staying silent. He watches Jaehyun. Jaehyun gazes at the twinkling stars, head craned slightly up. 

“The sky is clear today,” Jaehyun suddenly speaks up.

“Yeah,” Yuta says. A part of him feels his stomach sunk at Jaehyun sounding so unaffected when Yuta himself is having an inner turmoil. “A rarity.”

The bus arrives not long after. The ride back to the apartment is also quiet. Jaehyun helps Yuta stand straight on the way to the apartment even though he doesn’t need to as Yuta’s mostly sobered up, his touch excessively warm like the most comforting of fires, making Yuta want to both pull him closer and pull him away.

Yuta toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket. He realizes he and Jaehyun haven’t spoken at all for the past half an hour. There’s tension between them, mostly around Yuta, radiating in waves. 

“Are you upset with me?” Jaehyun asks him in the corridor. His voice sounds hesitant, eyes confused. 

Yuta turns around and looks up at Jaehyun. He gets it. He’s been acting subconsciously distant with Jaehyun this evening, all because of his own worries. And yet, the things he had tried to ignore and push back all evening come crashing down. 

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” he asks. Jaehyun blinks at him. “At the bar, why didn’t you kiss me?”

Jaehyun looks surprised. “I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

“I told you to,” Yuta says firmly, “and you nearly did, but then you pulled back. Why?” 

“I, um, I thought it was just to distract your ex, like you didn’t mean it that way,” Jaehyun says timidly. 

“No,” Yuta says, wanting to run a hand through his hair in exasperation, “it wasn’t. I meant it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you know what, actually maybe I am upset with you because of that,” Yuta decides. “Like a lot.”

“Yuta,” Jaehyun says. He bites on his bottom lip, “I–”

Yuta pokes Jaehyun’s chest and feels the filter inside himself go off. “Didn’t you want to kiss me? I saw your gaze, how it lingered on my lips. I know how you’ve been acting around me this past month. Are you saying I’ve been reading into things incorrectly? Do you not like me? Are my feelings not reciprocated?”

“Yuta, slow down,” Jaehyun says. He looks overwhelmed by the sudden monologue, but Yuta is too frustrated by now. 

“No, Jaehyun, you answer me. Did you not want to kiss me?” 

“Of course I wanted to,” Jaehyun says in one breath, ears a bright red, “but I was scared.”

“Scared?” It’s the last thing Yuta has expected.

Jaehyun’s hand reaches out to cradle Yuta’s cheek. His touch is awfully warm, awfully gentle. Yuta feels his face heat up. It’s an unexpected action. “Truthfully, I am scared even now. That I might hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Yuta states. 

“I’m a demon,” Jaehyun says, like a reminder.

“I know that. And I know you would never hurt me.”

Jaehyun’s eyes look impossibly tender. He looks at Yuta in a way that has Yuta weak in the knees. It’s the constant warmth, fondness, that Jaehyun always looks at Yuta with, it’s overwhelming sometimes. 

The sound of the clock ticking fills in the background while Yuta gazes at Jaehyun, their breaths in sync. 

“I have never asked anything from you, Jaehyun,” Yuta breathes out, putting his hand over Jaehyun’s, “but this. I want you to kiss me.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuta pulls Jaehyun in closer. “I am. I’ve been wanting you to kiss me for so long,” he says.

Jaehyun presses their foreheads together. “And I have been wanting to kiss you for even longer,” he retorts. “You have no idea.”

“Then do it.”

Jaehyun connects their lips. First, it’s a short kiss. Just a press of lips against another, like a peck. Then, Yuta takes Jaehyun’s face in both of his hands and angels their heads. He kisses deeper, more eagerly. He runs his tongue over Jaehyun’s bottom lip and when Jaehyun parts his mouth Yuta kisses him harder. 

Jaehyun’s hands tangle in Yuta’s hair, tugging and pulling lightly, and Yuta feels delirious from how much he realizes he likes it. Kissing Jaehyun is hot. His touch heats Yuta up in the best way, each caress of his fingertips leaves sparks in their wake. Jaehyun’s like a flame, and Yuta isn’t afraid of being burnt. 

Yuta feels himself get pressed against the corridor wall. Jaehyun is kissing him hard and slow, tasting of vodka shots but somehow making it sweet. Jaehyun is just like that, making possible out of the impossible. Their kisses shouldn't be sweet, yet they are, they shouldn’t be gentle because of their intensity, yet they somehow are. Yuta pulls Jaehyun by the waist so there’s no possible gap between their bodies, wanting Jaehyun closer and closer than he already is. 

Their lips glide over each other seamlessly, easily, like it’s the most natural thing. Perhaps it it, Yuta thinks to himself, perhaps natural is the best and most paradoxical way to describe their relationship. Humans and demons don’t mix naturally, they don’t mix whatsoever, yet here Yuta and Jaehyun are, hands in one’s hair, tongue down another one’s throat. And it feels right, it feels good. Jaehyun kissing him feels like the stars have aligned just for them, like it’s natural order.

Jaehyun has mentioned that he’s wanted to kiss Yuta for longer than Yuta has, and it can be felt. It can be felt through Jaehyun’s hesitancy, how his at first tentative kisses morph into urgent and desperate ones almost instantly with each passing second. It can be felt in way his hands roam over Yuta’s sides, caress his back, arms, chest, leaving warmth running all over Yuta’s body, silently screaming longing and want. Yuta revels in it all, in the endless desire. He kisses Jaehyun just as hard, just as desperate. 

Yuta pushes himself off the wall and drags Jaehyun by the front of his shirt to the couch in the living room, never disconnecting their lips in the process. He pushes Jaehyun down onto the sofa and sits down on top of him, straddling him, knees on the sides of Jaehyun’s hips. Jaehyun looks a bit dazed, eyes almost glassy. His lips are swollen and his hair is a mess. It’s an otherworldly sight, too heavenly to describe demonic being like Jaehyun, too fitting. 

Yuta moves to kiss his Jaehyun under his jaw, behind his ear, down his neck. Jaehyun’s breath stutters with every nip Yuta leaves at the skin. 

“Your tattoo,” Yuta murmurs, his fingers running over the ink, feeling Jaehyun’s hot skin under his touch. 

“It’s... not a tattoo,” Jaehyun says with great difficulty. He sounds breathless.

“What is it? I’ve been meaning to ask. It’s so pretty.”

“A curse mark.”

Yuta pulls away slightly. “A curse mark,” he repeats.

“Mhm,” Jaehyun hums, his voice low. 

“You never told me.”

“It’s not something I’m proud of sharing despite it practically being on display on my body like this,” Jaehyun says, touching his neck almost in shame.

Yuta pecks him once. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t ask.”

“Later,” Jaehyun says. He puts his hand under Yuta’s shirt. “I can tell you later.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Yuta smiles. He sighs at the coldness when he feels Jaehyun’s hand go upwards his chest, his shirt lifting. Jaehyun kisses him again, softer this time, more gentler. Yuta loops his arms around Jaehyun’s neck again, kisses him back. He doesn’t know for how long they keep making out, for minutes or maybe it’s already been an hour now, he just knows that he doesn’t want to stop.

How has he gone without kissing Jaehyun before? Yuta doesn’t think he can revert to just a roommate or a friend after this. Things between them have shifted now, for better or worse. Yuta plays with the hairs on Jaehyun’s nape and tries not to think about the repercussions he will have to face in the future when it’s time for them to part. 

His breath hitches when he feels Jaehyun draw patterns on his back. They’re mindless shapes, but they make Yuta shiver, let out a small groan. Jaehyun swallows it, continues with the patterns. They feel good. In general, everything with Jaehyun feels good. Yuta rests his forehead on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Jaehyun,” he breathes, “what time is it?”

Jaehyun shuffles and checks the time using Yuta’s phone. 

“Two in the morning.”

Yuta laughs, “I guess we got carried away.” They got to the apartment not long before twelve. 

“A little,” Yuta feels Jaehyun smile. Jaehyun kisses him again, this time on his neck. He bites on the place he’d kissed earlier, first lightly, then harder. Yuta lets out a shaky breath, grips Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun sucks on the skin for a little, then kisses another spot. 

“We should probably head to bed,” Yuta says with great difficulty, mind turning into mush from the way Jaehyun is giving him hickeys. 

“I guess we should,” Jaehyun agrees, murmuring against his neck, but he doesn’t make an effort to move away. Yuta doesn’t either. 

“It’s late,” Yuta comments, voice growing weak. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says. “It is.” He interlocks his hands with Yuta’s, kisses his knuckles. Yuta feels a blush arise on his cheek despite himself at the gesture. Jaehyun can be so tender sometimes. So human. Yuta cups Jaehyun’s cheek. He wordlessly caresses his thumb over his soft face, deep in thought. 

“Jaehyun,” he whispers, “you make me feel many things.

“Like which?”

“I’ll leave that for you to find out,” Yuta kisses Jaehyun’s nose. He shakily gets off Jaehyun’s lap, stands up straight. “We really ought to sleep now.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says. Yuta takes a shower and blow dries his hair. He notices a purpling hickey bloom at the side of his neck. He touches over it and smiles a little. He looks exhausted, but in a good way. He joins Jaehyun under the covers. Jaehyun instantly wraps his arms around Yuta, gives him a kiss goodnight. 

Yuta has never slept as well. 

—

“I found out what Jaehyun’s tattoo actually is,” Yuta says the next time he and Ten meet up in the same cafe several days later. He had ringed Ten and excitedly told him they have something to discuss and Ten picked out this spot. The aftermath following the club resulted in a little awkwardness. Jaehyun became unusually shy around Yuta, the tips of his ears a permanent pink. Yuta wasn’t even mad that they didn’t talk about their kissing, because he knows things have definitely changed. Instead, he just resorted to teasing Jaehyun about it. They’ll talk about it sooner or later.

Yuta pulls out his book and puts it in between their coffee cups and desserts. He briefly thinks it could make an aesthetic picture for instagram, but then remembers he barely uses his personal account anymore. 

“Really? Ten asks. “I found out something, too.” 

“Yeah? Great.” There’s an unusual seriousness in Ten’s tone that he doesn’t quite understand but he doesn’t pay any mind to it. Maybe Ten had a rough day. He showed up to the cafe looking disheveled, circles dark under his eyes. He spent the entire hour tapping his foot, too, now that Yuta thinks about it. Something at Ten’s uneasiness makes Yuta feel wary as well. 

“You go first,” Ten gestures with his hands. 

“Okay,” Yuta says. “Basically, Jaehyun has told me his tattoo is actually a curse mark. He didn’t say anything more, but I think it has something to do with him being a demon. Like, you know what I mean.” 

“Hm,” Ten has his arms crossed and eyebrows creased in a way that indicates he’s thinking hard about something. “Interesting.”

“Yeah,” Yuta says. “I was thinking maybe there are more books about this stuff. Maybe we could go again to that bookshop in that other little town together. What do you say?”

“Maybe,” Ten says.

“Ten?” Yuta waves a hand over his face. “Are you listening to me?”

“I am,” Ten says. “I’m just... conflicted.”

“Why?” Yuta asks. “What’s going on?”

Ten bites on his bottom lip, hands crossing and uncrossing. “I know you like Jaehyun. I know he likes you back. And I have an inkling you both might have kissed or something, judging by the hickey on your neck,” he points out and Yuta instantly covers his neck, “and I really am happy for you, but, urgh, I don’t know how to break this.”

“Just spill it out,” Yuta frowns. 

“Well,” Ten sighs, his expression slipping into something tired and on edge, “I was searching through a lot of books and studying a lot of ancient languages over the past few days, and long things short, I finally found out what the price of summoning a demon is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop!


End file.
